El secreto de Musa
by SWEEEtHaZeLnUT
Summary: ¡Hola! si ya se, es una de las historia más enredadas que pueden haber existido, no puedo resumir en si de que se trata, porque no tiene un tema en general, pero vale la pena, los invito a leer cap. 25 LISTO!
1. La revelación

_Esta es mi primera historia del winx club y aunque sea mala plz dejen reviews._

Se empezaban a oír el sonido de las aeromotos de los chicos, Stella había citado a todos y todas los de el escuadrón y el club Winx.

El sonido se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte hasta que las motos se detuvieron y bajaron todos los chicos.

-Muy bien Stella ya estamos aquí ahora nos quieres decir ¿Para qué nos llamaste?-Dijo Riven molesto.

-Espera un momento, primero necesito que todos vengan a mi habitación.-Respondió la rubia.

Los chicos siguieron a Stella y entraron a su habitación en donde estaban todas las winx, excepto Musa.

-¿Dónde esta Musa?-Preguntó Stella.

-Fue a Magix junto con Layla.-Respondió Bloom.

-ashhhh, no puede ser posible, cuando más la necesito no esta y cuando menos la quiero ver se aparece en todos lados.

-¿y para que quieres a Musa, Stella?

-Bueno es hora de decirles.

-¿Decirnos qué? Exclamaron todos a coro.

-Que Musa nos tomó el pelo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ay Flora no me dejas acabar, Musa nos tomo el pelo a todos, pues verán hace poco, en las vacaciones fui a otra dimensión y a un planeta llamado "Vanilla Planet"…

-Que sofisticado

-¡¿Qué no entiendes que no me interrumpan Tecna?! , bueno en ese planeta no dejaban de hablar de un grupo llamado "Cold Melodies" así que investigué y conseguí entradas para uno de sus conciertos y adivinen a quien me encontré cantando en el escenario.

-¡¡QUE!! Te encontraste a Musa.

-Ay Riven arruinas la sorpresa.

-Tal vez el grupo se acaba de inaugurar Stella-Dijo Sky con afán de arreglar las cosas.

-no, yo investigue y llevan como 3 discos.

-No puede ser.-Exclamo Bloom desanimada.

-Pero lo es Bloom y lo peor de todo es que vi sus videos y jamás me dijo que tenía ropa tan bonita.

-¡¡Stella!!-Gritaron todos juntos.

-Ay perdón, perdón que aguafiestas.

-Bueno como sea tenemos que preguntarle a Musa acerca de todo esto-Comentó Flora.

-No. Es mejor ir a verla en vivo ¿Qué les parece?

-no estoy de humor para conciertos-Replico Riven.

-Solo quiero ver la cara que pone cuando nos vea esta noche.

-¿esta noche?

-si Bloom no es cierto que se fue con Layla a Magix, ella fue a Vanilla Planet y lo peor con Layla.

-Y eso que tiene, es decir, que vaya con Layla.

-Ashhhh Tecna, esto significa que Layla ya lo sabe.

-¿Tienes boletos para el concierto?

-por supuesto

-entonces vamonos.

-¡¡SI!!

_Bueno ahí los dejo en suspenso escribí poquito para tener una idea para el siguiente capítulo que les juro y lo voy a mejorar bueno no olviden de dejarme reviews chao!!:)_


	2. El concierto

_GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA LO QUE LLEVO, Y PERDÓN POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA DEL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE. ¡BYE!_

Los y las chicas se dirigían al concierto del supuesto grupo de Musa. Stella por supuesto estaba más que emocionada con esa noticia no esperaba la hora para poder humillar a la pobre de Musa.

El auditorio, donde iba a ser el concierto, estaba repleto casi no se podía ver ni un centímetro del escenario; Stella, como era de imaginarse, había apartado lugares en primera fila.

El concierto comenzó solo se escuchaban gritos de los fans, de pronto empezó a salir una pantalla del escenario en donde apareció la frase: ¿Están listos?, y en un estruendoso grito se oyó la respuesta "si" a coro, y en la pantalla la frase cambio, ahora decía "Para Cold Melodies", y de una ráfaga de humo salieron 3 chicas; una era de rasgos japoneses, con cabello negro hasta la barbilla, otra, con cabello rubio, hasta los hombros, y al final, no, no podía ser posible, era ella, era Musa, con el cabello todo alborotado unos "shorts" muy pequeños y una camiseta de rayas rosa con negro.

Los chicos no lo podían creer, Musa se veía tan segura de si misma, y el concierto comenzó y la primera canción fue _Sk8ter boy._

**He was a boy,  
She was a girl,  
Cannot make it any more obvious,  
He was a punk,  
She did ballet,  
What more can I say.**

**He wanted her,  
Shed never tell secretly she wanted him as well,  
But all of her friends,  
Stuck up their nose,  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes.**

**He was a skater boy,  
She said see you later boy**

Stella no pudo resistir más y le chifló a Musa, la cual volteo de repente y al primero que vió fue a Riven quien le estaba mandando una mirada asesina.

**He ****wasn't good enough for her,**

**She had a pretty face  
****but her head was up in space  
she needed… **

Musa paro de cantar y su banda y compañeras se detuvieron con ella, el público la miraba extrañado al igual que todos sus compañeros.

Musa se quedó en blanco quería ser tragada por la Tierra, en primera porque sus amigos habían descubierto su secreto pero en especial por el gran error que había cometido.

_Hola, de nuevo, solo quería hacer la aclaración de que Sk8er boy es de Avril Lavigne y es la mejor del mundo gracias por los reviews, hasta pronto. _


	3. El acuerdo

_Hola aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, esta vez lo hice más largo y espero que les guste, me tarde un poco porque eh tenido mucho que hacer pero por fin esta aquí besos, bye._

Musa salió corriendo del escenario y todos la acosaban con la vista, incluso los técnicos la observaban y murmuraban detrás de escena.

Musa corrió a su camerino y comenzó a llorar. En eso alguien toco la puerta.

-¡Déjenme en paz! Sollozó Musa.

-Soy yo, Layla.

-Oh Layla. Exclamó Musa mientras abría la puerta y le daba a su amiga un gran abrazo

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Musa?

-¿No viste quienes estaban entre el público?

-No ¿Quiénes?

-Riven y los chicos

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser.

-Ahí están todos y cada uno de ellos, tengo miedo de que ya no quieran hablarme.

-Pero Musa todos te queremos mucho y estoy segura de que te van a aceptar de nuevo.

-No Layla, yo los traicioné primero al no contarles esto.

-Bueno pensarás en eso luego, ahora tienes que volver, si no podrías hacer que tus fans te abandonen.

-Esta bien, pero tendré que darles una buena excusa.

-No te preocupes amiga yo estaré contigo cuando enfrentes a las Winx y a los chicos.

Musa secó sus lágrimas y salió a escena de nuevo, con la excusa de que había recibido una llamada de emergencia pero que ahora todo estaba bien.

Musa y compañía siguieron con el concierto como si nada y cuando acabó las Winx y los especialistas trataron de acercarse, pero había seguridad en todos lados y ni siquiera le alcanzaron a ver un pelo a Musa.

En la limosina Musa iba tan feliz, era como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no se imaginaba que llegando un interrogatorio la esperaba.

-Musa. Dijo Stella en tono burló.

-Hola. Contestó Musa con voz temblorosa.

-Oye Musa, no se te olvido decirnos algo, no sé como que eres una ¡súper estrella!

-Bueno talvez se me olvidó comentar esa parte, Bloom.

-No puede ser que nos hayas mentido de esa manera.

-Perdón Flora, yo sólo tenía miedo.

-¿De qué? Preguntó Tecna.

-De el simple hecho de que me trataran como a una diva.

-Eso no iba a ser así Musa, bueno a excepción de tu ropa y tu maquillaje o talvez de tus zapatos, pero a ti te iba seguir -tratando igual de mal que siempre. Dijo Stella en tono de burla.

-Y, ¿tú no me vas a decir nada Riven?

-Solo me siento decepcionado. Respondió Riven con un tono seco y luego salió de la habitación.

-Ve por tu chico súper estrella. Le dijo Bloom a Musa terminando la oración con un pequeño empujoncito.

Riven estaba sentado debajo de un árbol, cuando Musa interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Oye, en serio perdón, no era mi intención el lastimarte.

-¿En serio? Pues lo siento querida pero lo hiciste.

-Solo quiero que me entiendas.

-¿Entenderte? He tratado de entenderte los últimos años y ahora me sales con esto Musa.

-Solo confía en mí.

-Lo hacía Musa, hasta que tú no confiaste en mí.

-Yo confío en ti.

-No, si no me habrías dicho todo esto, en lugar de a tu amiguita Layla.

-Oh Riven, no se lo dije a Layla, ella lo descubrió porque dejé una revista tirada en el piso conmigo en la portada y le tuve que decir.

-¿Cómo con cuántos "shorts" de tamaño micrométrico has salido, tu sabes como el de hoy?

-¿Tú estás enojado por mi ropa?

-No

-Claro que si eres tan celoso.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Por supuesto que sí, odias que me ponga esa ropa.

-Por mi, ponte un costal de papas o lo que quieras.

-No seas mentiroso Riven tu sabes que…

-Oye que no estábamos hablando de tu "gran mentira".

-Si, pero ahora estamos hablando de tus "grandes celos".

-Yo no soy celoso.

-Hagamos esto, yo perdono tus celos absurdos si tú me perdonas por la mentira, ¿Esta bien?

-Ya te dije que no tengo celos absurdos…..Pero por si llego a tener, que no creo, esta bien te perdono.

-Muy bien ahora estamos bien. Una pregunta muy simple ¿Quieres que te presente como mi novio en mi carrera?

-Bueno, ya que, si insistes.

-Riven, nunca habías mostrado tu lado gracioso.

-Bueno nunca había tenido una novia tan bonita con quién sacarlo.

Musa se sonrojó y se fue caminando con Riven de nuevo al apartamento de las Winx.

_Bueno no es precisamente una historia que dura 5 años pero me esforcé por hacerlo lo más largo posible, si los capítulos los quieren más largos no duden en decírmelo. ¿OK? ___


	4. El microchip

_HOLA aQUÍ ESTA EL 4TO CAPÍTULO QUIERO ANTES QUE NADA AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE HAN ESTADO LEYENDO MI HISTORIA BUENO INTENTARÉ HACER ESTE CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO BESOS BYE!! :)_

Era la mañana y Musa salió muy temprano para una de sus grabaciones, Riven la acompaño, para que escuchara una canción en vivo de Musa y su banda.

El ambiente era frío y acababan de llegar al estudio de grabación, en el se encontraban cuatro chicos.

-Hola chicos ¿qué hay? Dijo Musa refiriéndose a los chicos.

-Hola Musa. Contestó uno de ellos, que tenía lentes oscuros y cabello negro y corto.

-Los presento, Riven, ellos son mis amigos de la banda, el es Eric (refiriéndose al chico ya mencionado), el es Chad (y señaló a un chico de tez morena y cabello alborotado y café), ella es Brenda (dijo señalando a la chica de aspecto asiático que ya había mencionado en el concierto) y ella es Nelly (dijo señalando a la chica rubia también mencionada en el concierto).

-Hola. Respondieron todos a coro.

-Y a todos los mencionados anteriormente el es Riven. Mi novio.

-¿Novio? Dijo Chad.

-Si ¿algún problema con eso?

-No ninguno es solo que jamás nos contaste que tuvieras uno.

-Bueno, a mí me fue peor, con eso de las mentiras. Dijo Riven.

-Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? ¡vamos a grabar! Gritó Nelly.

Los chicos eran muy buenos y aunque si tardaron algunas horas en terminar de grabar su nuevo sencillo.

Riven escuchaba cada palabra que pronunciaba Musa, casi no le importaba lo demás solo ella.

Cuando se acabo el ensayo Musa sugirió a todos irse a tomar un café para conocerse mejor (Riven y los chicos).

En el café todos platicaron un rato pero se fueron yendo uno por uno, hasta que llegó un momento en el que solo quedaron Musa, Riven y Chad.

-Riven ya me voy ¿te vienes conmigo?

-No quédate casi no hemos hablado. Interrumpió Chad.

-Esta bien, me quedo un rato más. Respondió Riven a su novia.

-Te veo mañana. Y Musa se despidió con un beso de ambos chicos (a Chad en la mejilla y a Riven en la boca).

Cuando Musa se fue, Chad le empezó a hacerle la conversación a Riven.

-Así que tú eres el novio de Musa.

-Creí que ese punto había quedado claro hace unas 5 horas.

-Solo quería empezar la conversación.

-Bueno pues comienza de nuevo.

-Si no te caigo bien, tal vez te ayude la idea de que yo se como puedes conquistar aún más a Musa.

-Y tú ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

-Yo no sólo soy un compañero de Musa, yo eh sido su mejor amigo desde que ambos tenemos memoria.

-Y ¿cómo conociste a Musa?

-Mi madre y la de ella se conocían y un día cuando teníamos 3 años nos presentaron y nos volvimos los mejores amigos

-Que bien, pero ¿por qué te importa tanto el que yo conquiste a Musa?

-Bueno, es que yo nunca la había visto tan feliz desde…nadie olvídalo.

-¿Desde quién?

-Nada olvídalo

-Más te vale que no me estén ocultando algo.

-Bueno, tu ya me cambiaste la conversación ¿quieres o no que te ayude con Musa?

-No lo sé, hagamos esto, tú me das un consejo, yo lo sigo y si me funciona continúo escuchándote

-Está bien, veamos mi primer consejo será…será…será que la lleves a cenar.

-¿Y por qué o a dónde?

-¡Que! No te creo que lo hayas olvidado.

-¿Olvidar qué?

-El cumpleaños de Musa.

-¿El cumpleaños de Musa?

-Si tonto, es en dos días, ¿por qué no la llevas a cenar?

-¿A dónde?

-Le gusta la comida japonesa, llévala a comer a un restaurante llamado "Japan is here".

-Pero a mi no me gusta la comida japonesa.

-¡Riven!, no se trata de que te guste a ti, si no a ella.

-Esta bien, tranquilo.

-También llévale flores, le encantan los Lotos o las Orquídeas.

-Hay solo un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Nunca he salido en una cita con ella.

-Se suponen que los novios salen

-Si pero nosotros no.

-¿No será que nunca la has invitado, porque te da miedo?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Bueno tengo una idea, hoy en la noche llamas para hacer las reservaciones, mañana en la mañana ven conmigo, te veo en -este café, para luego irnos con Eric, el es un genio podría darnos muchas respuestas.

-Esta bien, te veo aquí mañana-Dijo Riven levantándose de la mesa

-Te esperaré -Respondió Chad levantándose igual

Los chicos salieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas, en el caso de Riven escuela, lo primero que hizo fue el llamar el restaurante para las reservaciones.

A la siguiente mañana Riven se levantó, se duchó, se vistió se peinó y se dispuso a ir con Chad.

Ya en el café Chad se encontró a Riven y tomaron un autobús.

-Recuérdame de nuevo ¿por qué todos deben de enterarse de que necesito ayuda para salir con mi chica?

-No es todo el mundo, es sólo yo y Eric.

-¿Cuándo vamos a llegar?

-Ya falta poco, dos paradas más y la tercera será la nuestra.

-Eso espero.

Los chicos bajaron del autobús y se fueron a un edifico, bastante dañado y de mala apariencia, además las paredes estaban escarapeladas, con insectos en todos lados y animales sucios rondando por ahí.

-Que asco de lugar ¿Aquí vive una estrella de rock?

-Oye somos humildes pero famosos, además Eric ha vivido toda su vida aquí y no quiere cambiarse a algo mejor.

Chad tocó la puerta y salió Eric del apartamento

-¿Qué quieres gusano?-Dijo Eric en forma de broma.

-Solo quiero que nos ayudes con algo amigo.

-¿A él? Ni siquiera lo conozco.

-Sólo necesitamos algo que nos ayude a que Riven pueda escucharme sin que otra persona lo haga.

-¿Te va ha ayudar en una cita con Musa verdad?

-No por supuesto que no-Dijo Riven nervioso.

-A todos nos ha pasado viejo, yo les ayudo.

Riven y Chad entraron al apartamento que estaba hecho una pocilga, todo tirado, desordenado, con ropa encima de la comida, bueno mejor ni continuo, Eric sentó a los chicos en un sofá y fue por un portafolio negro en el que tenía varias cosas.

-Aquí está chicos, un microchip que permite a Chad guiar a Riven sin que Musa lo note.

-¿Qué no eso es muy clásico?-Dijo Riven

-Es esto o que atemos unas latas a un cordón y escuches a través de él.

-Esta bien, el microchip esta mejor.

-Muy bien ahora solo falta esperar a ver que pasa con tu cita.

_ESTO ES LO MÁS LARGO QUE PUDE PERO SI AÚN QUIEREN MÁS NO DUDEN EN DECIRMELO ¡UN SALUDO PARA" DAMADECRISTAL"! :)_


	5. La cita

_HOLA ¿COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PARA QUE VEAN QUE PASA CON LA CITA DE MUSA Y RIVEN, POR CIERTO UNA ACLARACIÓN ANTES DE COMENZAR, CUANDO LA LETRA ESTÉ EN NEGITAS, SIGNIFICA QUE ES CHAD HABLANDO POR EL APARATO._

Riven se estaba preparando para su cita con Musa, se quedo de ver con Chad un poco antes para probar el aparato de Eric, ahora todo estaba listo y era hora de recoger a Musa.

Por otro lado, Musa estaba en Alfea arreglándose para su "gran cita" estaba muy nerviosa y se puso lo más guapa que pudo, claro, con ayuda de Stella; pronto llegó Riven en un auto bastante lujoso, bajó de el para encontrarse a Musa vestida como una diosa, traía un vestido rojo con los hombros descubiertos, un collar brillante rodeando su cuello, unos zapatos rojos, igualmente, muy hermosos, en cuanto al maquillaje, bueno la había maquillado Stella, obvio que se veía hermosa; Riven se quedó con la boca abierta jamás había visto a Musa tan bonita, de pronto, Riven empezó a oír a una voz decirle en su oído **"Riven, sigues ahí, dile algo chico maravilla".**

-Oh, si, hola Musa, te ves….muy bonita-Dijo Riven con voz temblorosa.

-Gracias, tu tampoco te vez tan mal ¿eh?-Respondió Musa en tono de broma.

-¿Nos vamos?

Musa miró al auto de arriba abajo era tan hermoso.

-¿De donde sacaste este auto?

-Me lo prestó un amigo.-Respondió Riven a Musa pensando _"Gracias, Chad"_

-Muy bien, ¿A dónde vamos?

-A un lugar muy especial.

-Increíble, primero sale el Riven gracioso y ahora el romántico, ¿cuál será tu próxima faceta?

-Bueno eso lo decides tú, cariño.

Musa se sonrojó, y siguió el resto del camino callada, eso hizo a Riven pensar que tal vez se había pasado con su comentario y de pronto escuchó en su oído**"ahora s i te pasaste Riven"**.

-No me digas, si no me dices no me doy cuenta.

-¿Con quién hablas Riven?

-Con…nadie….nadie. Dijo Riven en tono nervioso.

-Esta bien.

-Oye Musa, tal vez me pase con el comentario de hace rato, perdóname.

-No te preocupes Riven, a veces exagero las cosas.

-No, yo no lo hice con la intención de ofenderte, perdón

-Ya te dije, no hay problema.

Llegaron al restaurante, Riven se estacionó y ayudó a bajar a Musa, ambos entraron al elegante establecimiento y Riven solicitó su mesa, Musa estaba maravillada con todas las cosas que Riven había hecho por ella, cuando ordenaron empezaron a charlar.

-Esta bien, y ¿qué raro que te acordaras de mi cumpleaños?

-Bueno digamos que una voz dentro de mí me lo dijo.

**-Es hora de entrara en acción dile lo siguiente Riven: "Que bonitos ojos tienes, resplandecen más con la luz de la Luna"**

-¿Qué? Que cursi, yo no voy a decir eso.

-Disculpa.-Dijo Musa sorprendida.

-No, yo decía que….-Riven dio un profundo suspiro-…tus ojos son bonitos bajo la Luna.-Continuó Riven rápidamente, en tono bajo y algo nervioso.

-¿Qué? Dijiste que mis ojos son lindos bajo la Luna

**-No tonto, era: "Que bonitos ojos tienes, resplandecen más con la luz de la Luna"**

-Se me olvidó. –Susurro Riven.

-Bueno, no es un gran cumplido, pero, gracias.

**-Ahora dile que si le gustaría ir a dar un paseo después de cenar.**

-¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo después de cenar?

-Claro, me encantaría.

**-Muy bien, ahora si lo dijiste bien.**

-¿No vas a comer lo que pediste?-Preguntó Musa.

-Ah, si, bueno, es que nunca había comido de esta comida.

-Muy bien yo te enseñaré, con los palillos agarras la comida así-Dijo Musa a Riven tomando uno de sus rollitos de sushi ágilmente y depositándolo en la boca de su novio- ahora, esta cosa verde que ves aquí es muy picante te recomiendo que le pongas poca, esta cosa de aquí es…

Riven no dejaba de observar lo hermosa que se veía Musa esa noche, solo miraba sus labios y deseaba saborearlos en su boca, no le ponía ni la más mínima atención a su novia, de pronto, se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y calló a Musa de una vez por todas con un hermoso beso.

-No puedo creerlo-Dijo Musa recuperándose del impacto.-Nunca me habían callado con un beso.

-Bueno es que los deseos de callarte son inmensos.-Respondió Riven, que miraba como la joven se sonrojaba aún más con este comentario-Y los deseos de besarte son aún mas fuertes, así que decidí combinar mis dos cosas favoritas, callarte y besarte.

-Eres tan chistoso.

-Lo sé-Dijo Riven soltando una pequeña risita al terminar la oración.

**-Muy bien Romeo, y eso que yo no te ayudé, ahora el siguiente paso es no arruinar el momento ¿esta bien?**

Riven seguía pensando en el hermoso beso que había experimentado hace unos momentos, y mientras lo hacía, le ponía a su rollito casi dos toneladas del ingrediente que Musa le había comentado, solo le pusiera una pequeña porción. Riven tomo el rollito y se lo metió a la boca.

**-No puede ser, Riven, no habrás….**

La frase de Chad fue interrumpida por el enorme grito de Riven al experimentar un picor extremo en su boca.

-Ay Riven, te dije que no le pusieras mucho. Dijo Musa que quería soltar una carcajada pero pensó que iba a ser algo muy grosero después de todo lo que Riven había hecho por ella.

**-No lo puedo creer, que estúpido eres.-**Dijo Chad atacándose de risa mientras observaba la escenita detrás de un arbusto.

-Solo respira, ¡mesero!-Gritó Musa mientras un mesero se acercaba a toda velocidad- ¡tráigame un vaso de agua rápido!

**-Tenías que arruinarlo Riven.**

-No…es…mi…culpa- Dijo Riven tomando bocanadas de aire.-Su...boca...es…muy….sexy.

-¿Qué?-Gritó Musa.

-No…quise…decir…eso.

-De que boca habla…y eso ¿Qué es?-Dijo Musa extrañada, tomando el microchip en la oreja de Riven.

-Es…es…un…regalo…para ti…. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-No sabes mentir Riven ¿Quién te está ayudando?

-Nadie

-Entonces lo averiguare yo sola,- y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo por el microchip, lo que hizo que Chad saliera de su escondite cubriéndose el oído de dolor.

-Los dos son… son…

_BUENO HASTA AHÍ LE DEJO, ESTE CAPÍTULO LO DEJÉ UN POCO CORTO PO QUE ESTPY EN EXÁMENES Y TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR BUENO, HASTA PRONTO. :)_


	6. ¡Qué mala suerte!

_HOLA AQUÍ ESTOY OTRA VEZ SE ME OLVIDO ACLARAR EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR QUE LA COSA VERDE ES WASABE PERO NO SE SI SE ESCRIBE ASÍ, POR ESO LO BAUTISE "LA COSA VERDE" ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO BYE!!_

Musa no terminó su frase y se retiró enfurecida del restaurante, Riven y Chad se dispusieron a seguirla pero el mesero los detuvo y les dijo que tenían que pagar.

-Tú pagas, yo iré tras Musa.-Dijo Riven.

-¿Y yo por qué?

-Te diré porque amigo, por que tú hiciste que Musa se enfadara conmigo.

-Pero no fue mi intención, todo iba bien hasta que te comiste esa cosa.

-Fue un error el cuál lo pagarás con dinero

-Pero yo…

La frase de Chad fue ignorada y Riven salió como rayo para alcanzar a Musa, quien estaba desesperada por conseguir un taxi.

-Yo te traje en el auto Musa, no tienes que tomar un taxi-Le dijo Riven a la chica furiosa.

-Solo quiero irme a Alfea, aparte, no creo que el taxista me mienta con un microchip.

-Musa escúchame, es que yo estaba muy nervioso porque era mi primera cita contigo y yo no quería arruinarla solo quería que fuera perfecta.

-Hubiera sido perfecta, me gusta quien eres, por eso salgo contigo, si quisiera saldría con Chad, yo solo quería una cita con mi novio no con mi mejor amigo.

Y Riven ya no dijo nada más solo contempló como su novia se subía en un taxi y se alejaba. De pronto comenzó a llover a cántaros.

-No puede ser, no, no.-Dijo Riven con ganas de que se lo tragara la tierra, o mínimo de jamás haber aceptado el seguir consejos de Chad.

-Oye Riven, no quieres venir, te vas a mojar.-Gritó Chad.

-No quiero hablarte nunca en mi vida.

-Vamos Riven, tu sabes que no era mi intención que Musa se enojara, pero ven a casa de Nelly, si no aparte de sólo estarás enfermo.

-Esta bien.

Riven subió al auto que le había prestado Chad, y los dos se fueron muy tristes a la casa de Nelly.

-Hola Nelly.-Dijo Chad.

-Ahora que quieres.-Contestó la chica rubia algo molesta

-¿Qué es eso?-Comentó Chad señalando unos rayos rosa fuerte, en el cabello de Nelly.

-¿Tienes algún problema sabandija?

-No es solo que…..bueno no importa oye Nelly, el es Riven, fue abandonado, mojado, humillado, sin mencionar que a dos cuadras de tu casa se nos descompuso el coche y casi lo muerde un perro.

-Guau. Eso es mala suerte amigo.-Dijo Nelly.

-¡Bueno Chad no tenías que mencionar todo lo que me sucedió!-Gritó Riven al moreno.

-Bueno, que carácter, le podrías dar un lugar dónde quedarse.-Rogó Chad a Nelly.

-Oye, yo tengo a donde ir ¿qué hay de mi escuela?-Comentó Riven.

-Pero ahí están tus amigos, ¿seguro que no harán tu humillación pública?

-Tienes razón mejor me quedo aquí.

-Oigan, ni siquiera he dicho que si y ya están haciendo planes-Dijo Nelly furiosa.

-Perdón-Dijeron los dos chicos a coro.

-Pero ¿qué más puedo perder?, adelante Riven.

Nelly guió a Riven a su casa y cuando Chad se disponía a entrar

-Dije Riven, no sabandija.

-Oye, el auto está descompuesto, y esta lloviendo tengo frío y…

Antes de que Chad pudiera terminar la oración Nelly le cerró la puerta en la nariz y se dirigió hacia Riven.

-Oye, ¿qué no se supone que salías con Musa? ¿Fue ella la que te abandonó?

Riven ignoró a la rubia y echó un vistazo a la casa de la chica, era muy bonita, no como la de Eric, tenía las paredes pintadas de blanco, las puertas cafés, una pequeña cocina…En cuanto a Nelly traía un pijama negro con rosa en las orillas, con una frase que decía "Nelly rock's" igualmente en rosa.

-¿Estás escuchándome?

-¿Qué? Ah, si, oye, ¿Cuál es tu historia?

-¿eh?

-Si, me refiero a que ¿cómo conociste a Musa? Y a los demás.

-Bueno, yo conocí a Musa a los catorce años, yo era la mejor estudiante del salón hasta que llegó Musa, le empecé a hablar y me comencé a dar cuenta de que tal vez yo no era feliz con esa vida, así que me volví como soy ahora, en cuanto a los demás se fueron anexando al grupo.

-¿Chad ya estaba verdad?

-Si, conoce a Musa desde que ambos eran pequeños infantes.

-Si, lo sé, solo quería asegurarme de que no me había mentido en eso.

-¿Por qué Musa se enfadó contigo?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Esta bien, oye, no te preocupes, tal vez a la sabandija Musa no le haya dicho nada, pero a mi si me había contado sobre ti.

-¿en serio?

-Si, ella esta muy enamorada y bueno un error no es nada, puedes volver a arreglar las cosas.

-Gracias.

Nelly fue a preparar palomitas de microondas y puso una película de comedia para verla con Riven.

El tiempo pasó volando y ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos, sin querer, uno abrazado con el otro.

En eso la persona menos indicada entró.

-¡Riven!-Gritó Musa enfadada

-¡Musa!-Dijeron ambos chicos sorprendidos.

-No lo puedo creer, te dejo hace unas cuantas horas y ya estas con mi amiga, en cuanto a ti Nelly no me vuelvas a hablar

_BUENO ESTE CAPITULO ESTUVO AÚN MÁS CORTO QUE EL ANTERIOR PERO HE TENIDO MUCHO QUE HACER, ESPERO Y EL PRÓXIMO SEA MEJOR HASTA LUEGO!! :)_


	7. Barry Thompson

_HOLA PÈRDÓN POR TARDARME TANTO PERO HE TENIDO UN MILLON DE COSAS QUE HACER PERO LO HICE, AL FIN AQUÍ ESTA EL SÉPTIMO CAPÍTULO, QUE LO DISFRUTEN, ASTA PRONTO._

Musa se retiro más molesta de lo que estaba y los chicos desorientados, trataron de seguirla, pero Musa no se dejo alcanzar y se despareció de nuevo.

-No puedo creer que esto me este pasando.-Dijo Riven desilusionado

-Tranquilo, estoy segura de que todo se aclarará tarde o temprano.-Comentó Nelly con afán de hacer menos duro el golpe para Riven.-Ahora lo que hay que hacer es regresar con Chad y reunirnos de nuevo con Eric.

-¿Para qué?

-Tenemos que hacer un plan para poder reconciliarnos con Musa.

-Muy bien, espero que esta pesadilla pronto acabe.

Nelly llamó a todos los chicos de la banda, exceptuando a Musa claro esta, y les pidió que se reunieran en su casa.

Ya estaban todos reunidos en casa de Nelly.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer que Musa vuelva con nosotros?-Dijo Chad preocupado

-Con nosotros no se ha enojado-Exclamó Eric refiriéndose a Brenda y a él -podríamos hablar con ella.

-No creo que quiera escucharlos-Interrumpió Nelly.

-Todo es tu culpa Chad, si no hubiera seguido tus estúpidos consejos no estaría metido en este lío.

-No te preocupes te juro que ya se me ocurrirá algo para remediar las cosas.

Pasaron dos, tres, cuatro semanas y a Chad no se le ocurría nada, así que Nelly se vio en la penosa necesidad de volver a convocar a una junta entre todos.

-Es increíble lo tonto que puedes llegar a ser Chad.-Dijo Nelly furiosa.

-No tengo la culpa de que no me llegue la inspiración.

-Mira yo te juro que…

-No discutan miren esto-Interrumpieron Eric y Brenda quienes miraban el canal de espectáculos.

_-Y la famosa integrante del grupo "Cold melodies" confesó en una conferencia de prensa que a regresado con su ex –novio, el guitarrista de "Rock __explosion__" Barry __Thompson__, ya era hora de que esta chica volviera a tener un romance ¿no?_

-No puedo creerlo, esta saliendo con otro chico-Dijo Riven.

-¡Barry! No creo que haya estado tan desesperada como para salir de nuevo con el-Dijo Chad.

-¿Quién es ese tal Barry?-Preguntó Riven confundido.

-Era un chico con el que Musa salía cuando tenía como unos quince años. Respondió Nelly.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?-Volvió a insistir Riven.

-Bueno, en primera el es tres años mayor que ella, en segundo lugar, es un idiota, y en tercera, él le hizo algo a Musa durante su noviazgo anterior.

-¿Qué?

-No estamos autorizados a decirlo.

-Esta bien, pero ¿porqué Musa vuelve con él?

-No lo sabemos, pero yo pienso que debemos alejarla de ese tipo lo más pronto posible.

Pasaron como dos semanas antes de que Musa diera otro concierto con la banda, claro que ni siquiera se acercó ni a Nelly, ni a Chad, Así que su novio "Barry" la esperaba tras bambalinas, mientras Musa se cambiaba.

-¡Oye tú!-gritó alguien que iba entrando, refiriéndose a Barry.

-¿Te conozco?-Dijo Barry desconcertado.

-Tu, tu me robaste a mi novia-Le reclamó, obviamente, Riven.

-Yo no te quite nada, ella me pidió que volviéramos.

-No me importa, ¡aléjate de ella!- Gritó Riven sintiendo cada vez más fuerte la ira en el.

-¿de qué me hablas tonto?

-¡déjala!-Dijo Riven soltando un puñetazo a la cara de Barry, quien esquivó el golpe y le regresó el puñetazo a Riven haciendo que a este le sangrará la nariz.

-No te atrevas a tocarme-Dijo Barry tirando a Riven y pateándolo en el estómago.

-¡Te arrepentirás!-Le gritó Riven a Barry tratando de defenderse, pero como el chico era tres años mayor que Riven, le ganó en fuerza y golpeó a Riven de nuevo, en eso Musa salió del camerino.

-¡Barry basta déjalo!

-¡El comenzó a reclamarme!

-¡Riven ya basta, déjame en paz, no quiero saber nada de ti entiéndelo ya te olvidé!

Riven quedó en el suelo, humillado y sangrando y con un hueco en el corazón.

_HASTA AHÍ LOS DEJO PERDÓN POR EL MINICAPÍTULO PERO EN SERIO TENGO LAS TAREAS HASTA POR LOS CIELOS BUENO ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO ¡BYE!_


	8. Un evento especial

_HOLA DE NUEVO QUIERO AGRADECER A "CEREZA PROHIBIDA" X Q' GRACIAS A ELLA YA ME RELAJE UN POQUITO Y ME DI TIEMPO PARA PENSAR EN LA HISTORIA Y HACER MIS TAREAS, X FIN SALÍ DE EXÁMENES ASÍ QUE YA TENDRE TIEMPO PARA MI HISTORIA, BUENO ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN._

Riven se fue muy triste a Fontana Roja, cabizbajo entró a su cuarto y Helio le preguntó:

-Riven, que sorpresa que pasas por aquí hace mucho que no te veía-El chico espero respuestas pero al no recibir ninguna continuó- y ¿Cómo has estado? No te he visto con Musa desde hace tiempo, ¿no estabas muy emocionado porque te iba a presentar como su novio? - Helio comenzó a preocuparse, Riven solo se quedaba ahí con la mirada pérdida recostado en su cama- Amigo ¿qué te pasa?

-Musa me dejó por un tal "Barry Thompson", no quiero saber nada es mas no quiero ni vivir para saber que fui cambiado de la noche a la mañana por un simple microchip- Dijo Riven, contestando al fin a la conversación de Helio.

-Solo explícame ¿Qué microchip?

-No importa quiero volver con Musa pero no quiere verme, me odia, nunca pensé decir esto pero, por favor Helio ayúdame.

-Sólo dime ¿Qué hiciste?

-Quería ayuda para mi cita con ella pero Musa lo descubrió, entonces me fui a dormir a casa de una de sus amigas, pero nos encontró durmiendo juntos y después me entero de que sale con otro y el tipo me golpea, para finalizar Musa me dijo que no quería volver a estar conmigo nunca más.

-Bien, yo pienso que si lo único que has hecho es ocultarle las cosas, y no ir a aclararlas de una vez por todas directamente, vayas a pedirle una disculpa y solo dile la verdad.

-Creo que eso debí haber hecho desde el principio, gracias Helio.

Riven salió de la habitación lleno de esperanzas de que Musa lo perdonara y simplemente volviera a ser todo como antes.

Riven tomó un autobús y estuvo buscando hasta que dio con el hotel donde se hospedaba Musa.

Al chico le costó pero al fin encontró la habitación de la chica y dio un profundo suspiro antes de tocar la puerta.

-Ya voy-contestó Musa y abrió la puerta en seguida, al ver a su novio trató de cerrarla pero Riven se interpuso y le ganó en fuerza así que logró entrar a la habitación de la chica.

-Esta vez no saldremos corriendo-Dijo Riven muy seguro de si mismo.

-No quiero correr, solo quiero tranquilidad ¿es mucho pedir?-Contestó Musa molesta

-Y yo sólo pido que me escuches solo quiero estar contigo, perdón por lo del restaurante y con tu amiga no pasó nada el estúpido de tu amigo Chad me llevo con ella para no darle la cara a mis amigos, yo te amo Musa no quiero estar sin ti y mucho menos con ese Barry solo dime si has olvidado esos momentos que pasamos juntos por que yo no, yo pienso en ti siempre no te vayas de mi vida, por favor.

-No lo sé, no eres el único confundido.

-Entonces dime si sientes algo con esto.

-Riven le dio un beso bellísimo pero después el beso pasó de los labios al cuello y así sucesivamente hasta que los dos parecieron haber olvidado todo y entregarse.

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron casi al mismo tiempo, se miraron a los ojos y Riven le sonrió Musa.

-¿Qué hicimos Riven? No debimos.

-Tú di lo que quieras, pero yo no arrepiento de nada

-No lo puedo negar

-¿Qué?

-Que te amo, yo también.

-¿Terminarás con Barry?

-¿No es obvio?

-Si, lo siento, te quiero mucho.

-Yo igual Riven.

-Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos

-Te lo juro.

Habían pasado ya cinco años de alegría de noviazgo, hasta que Riven por fin se atrevió a pedirle matrimonio a Musa, claro después de todo Chad iba a ser el padrino de bodas y Nelly la madrina.

Era el gran día y Musa se había preparado para la increíble ocasión, traía su hermoso vestido blanco con hermosos adornos alrededor de los holanes y un perfecto peinado que le había hecho Stella, encargada de que se viera hermosa para la ceremonia, la boda se iba a efectuar en una pequeña iglesia cerca de la casa de Musa, y los iba a casar un padre que conocía a Musa desde que nació ya que él llevó a cabo la boda entre su padre y su madre.

Musa estaba lista, Layla y las winx iban a pasar por ella en una limosina de Stella.

Las chicas llegaron y Musa se fue a toda velocidad a la limo, la cual estaba decorada con hermosos moños blancos.

Musa comenzó a notar que el camino no era el mismo que se debí tomar para llegar a la iglesia.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunto Musa con duda.

-A tu boda ¿se te olvidó?-Contestó Stella en tono de broma

-No, pero este no es el camino.

-Bueno es que tu futuro esposo hizo algunos cambios-Dijo Bloom.

La limosina los condujo a un establecimiento que a Musa se le hacía conocido, no era posible, era el auditorio en donde cantaba la madre de Musa.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Dijo Musa a punto de llorar por la sorpresa.

-Aquí va a ser tu boda-Le explicó Layla

-No puedo creerlo, Riven hizo esto, por mí.

Las chicas acompañaron a Musa adentro del establecimiento y se preparó para que su padre la fuera a dejar al altar.

Cuando empezó la tonada de bodas a Musa le latió más fuerte que nunca el corazón y Riven no se quedó atrás también se sentía más nervioso que nunca.

Poco a poco se iban acercando al altar que se había puesto encima del escenario, fue pasando poco a poco la ceremonia hasta que se llegó al tan esperado por Musa y Riven, "acepto", acabo la ceremonia y todos se fueron a la fiesta que se había organizado para celebrar la boda de esta pareja.

Flora y Helio hace dos años que habían contraído matrimonio, así que ya traían a su pequeño hijo, Layla y Nabú también ya se habían casado pero todavía no tenían hijos.

Todos estaban tan contentos en la celebración pero en especial Riven y Musa que se amaban más que a nada en el mundo.

_GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO, TODAVÍA NO SE ACABA MI FIC, SE QUE ME BRINQUE DE LA TRAMA PRINCIPAL PERO ASÍ SOY YO ME PONGO A DESGLOSAR TODO Y TERMINO HABLANDO DE OTRA COSA PERO VAN A VER QUE BUENA SE VA A PONER LA HISTORIA. CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN!! _


	9. La fiesta

**HOLA ESPERO QUE NO SE HAYAN ENFADADO CONMIGO DESPUES DE MI LARGA AUSENCIA, BUENO ES QUE LA INSPIRACION SE ME FUE POR COMPLETO Y RAGRESÓ JUSTO HOY A VER EN DONDE ACABA ESTA HISTORIA TODA DISPARATADA.**

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo después de la boda de Musa y de Riven.

Musa se encontraba en una casa de muy buen aspecto, estaba toda decorada como para una fiesta, Musa se encontraba en el comedor de vidrio, bastante elegante, este se encontraba en medio de la casa y en frente de el, un pasillo que daba a dos habitaciones que ocupaban el baño y la sala, igualmente muy elegantes, al final de este pasillo había unas escaleras blancas, como las paredes de la casa, que llevaban a las habitaciones de arriba.

La casa tenía un patio enfrente y un jardín atrás, el cual se podía apreciar desde el comedor.

-Ya tengo el pastel, las velas, la decoración…. ¿qué más me falta?-Dijo Musa colocando una de sus manos en su frente, como tratando de recordar.

-Yo se que falta Musa, el invitado de honor de esta fiesta-Contesto una voz masculina saliendo de la sala para dirigirse a Musa

-Tienes razón Riven, ¿en dónde estará Stella y los demás?-Respondió Musa abrazando los musculosos brazos de su marido.

-Más les vale que lleguen temprano.

-Estoy tan emocionada Riven, no puedo creer que estemos haciendo una fiesta para Ricardo.

-Y yo no puedo creer como se te ocurrió encargarle nuestros hijos a la irresponsable de Stella.

-Cálmate, estoy segura de que no han de tardar en llegar.

Se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, y eran efectivamente Stella y Brandon con su pequeña Zoey, Bloom y Sky acompañados de la dulce Mariam y su hermano Ben, Flora y Helio con su hijo Nick, su hermana Malani, la pequeña Hannah y su primo Jackson, hijo de Miele, Tecna y Timmy, Chad, Nelly, Brenda y Eric, Layla y Nabú acompañados de Carly y su hermano Chase, su hija, y al final Ho-Boe con sus pequeños nietos, Ricardo, Ian y Marlin

-¡Papá, chicos que bueno que llegaron!-Dijo Musa con emoción-¡Hola mi amor!-Comentó con dulzura Musa mientras cargaba en sus brazos a Ricardo.

-¿Cómo estas campeón?-Le dijo Riven al pequeño mientras le acariciaba su mejilla.

-Mami, papi, los extrañe mucho-Dijo Ricardo abrazando a su madre.

-¿Y para nosotros no hay saludo Riven?-Respondió Stella, en forma de broma.

-Hola monstruo-Contestó Riven soltando una risita al final.

-¿Cómo están chicos?-Dijo Riven, muy amablemente a Nick, Carly, Zoey, Chase, Jackson, Hannah, Ben, Malani y Mariam.

-Hola-Respondieron a coro los pequeños

-¡Papi!-Gritó Marlin abriéndose paso entre los demás.

-¡Hola mi amor!-Contestó Riven levantando en sus brazos a la niña.

-¿Y tu no saludas?-Le dijo Musa al pequeño Ian

-Hola mamá, hola papá-Dijo el niño abrazando a sus padres.

-¡Que alegría que vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños, Ricardo!-Grito Stella-Lástima que tengas que compartirlo con tu papi, el monstruo viviente, pero no te preocupes Ricardito, tu no heredaste su fealdad-Concluyó Stella.

-Ja, ja, que risa Stella-Dijo Riven.

-Bueno, mejor vamos adentro-Comentó Musa y paso a todos a su casa.

Nick había sido el primero en nacer, ahora, ya había cumplido los siete años, tenía el cabello del color de Flora y los ojos de Helio, su hermana Malani, con cuatro años de edad, ella tenía el cabello del color de Helio y los ojos de Flora, por último, en esa familia se encontraba Hannah, de cabello y ojos como los de Flora, ella tenía un año de haber nacido.

Jackson era hijo de Miele, era idéntico a ella y tenía un tres años de edad, su historia había sido triste, Miele era madre soltera, pero nunca había comentado de la existencia del niño, ni a sus padres, ni a su hermana, un día se desesperó y le entregó al pequeño de un año de edad a su hermana Flora, con una nota explicándole que era su sobrino, desde ahí no habían visto a Miele, solo se presentaba para los cumpleaños del niño.

Zoey había sido la única hija de Stella y Brandon, era idéntica a su madre con los ojos de su padre, pero a diferencia de ellos, Zoey era humilde e inteligente, poseía tres años.

Mariam tenía tres años, fue nombrada así en honor a su abuela, tenía el cabello y los ojos de su madre Bloom y Ben era la viva imagen de Sky, él tenía cuatro años.

Carly tenía cinco años y era muy parecida a su madre, así como su hermano Chase a su padre, Chase tenía un año.

Timmy y Tecna no habían tenido hijos aún.

Ricardo fue el primer retoñito de Musa y de Riven, hoy iba a cumplir los cinco años, el chiquillo era idéntico a su madre pero se llevaba mejor con Riven, y claro este lo adoraba por ser su primogénito, después esta Ian que es el vivo retrato de Riven, pero Musa lo conciente más que a nadie, ya que Riven siempre se ocupaba en Ricardo, Ian tenía tres años, al final esta Marlin la más pequeña de todos, es la más inquieta y es una combinación de Musa y de Riven, tiene el cabello de Riven y los ojos de Musa, tenía una año de edad.

Musa y Riven habían planeado una fiesta para Ricardo, los invitados empezaron a llegar poco a poco, todos se divertían de lo lindo excepto Ho-Boe, que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el matrimonio de Musa y Riven y mucho menos con sus hijos, siempre le dijo a Musa que Riven podría ser un buen novio., pero jamás un buen esposo ni mucho menos padre.

Cuando todo acabo Riven y Musa arroparon a sus pequeños y se fueron a la cama, de pronto escucharon un ruido estruendoso que provenía de la habitación de Ricardo, fueron corriendo a ver que sucedía pero ocurrió lo peor que pudo haber pasado, Ricardo no estaba, había sido raptado, Musa enseguida comenzó a llorar.

Musa y Riven trataron de buscar a su hijo por todas partes hasta que Musa se le ocurrió quien pudo haber sido.

-¡Entrégame a mi hijo!-Le grito Musa a su padre

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que yo puedo raptar a mi propio nieto?-Le contestó muy molesto Ho-Boe.

-Perdón papá, es que no puedo más quiero a mi hijo-Dijo Musa rompiendo en llanto sobre el pecho de Riven.

-Lo siento hija pero no se donde este Ricardo.

**AHÍ LOS DEJO EN SUSPENSO, PARA QUE ADIVINEN QUIEN LO RAPTO, YA VERÁN QUE LES SORPRENDERÁ QUIEN FUE. PERDÓN POR EL MINI-CAPÍTULO. :P**

**HASTA PRONTO:p**


	10. Todo por mi hijo

**HOLA!!! BENDITO SEA EL CIELO POR REGALARME LA INSPIRACION DE NUEVO JEJE!!! ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAP.**

Ricardo se encontraba en un lugar obscuro, tenía miedo, no sabía que hacer, de pronto salio de las sombras un chico que en seguida Ricardo reconoció, el chico ya llevaba 2 días allí y conocía perfectamente a su secuestrador, el tipo no le había vendado los ojos al pequeño por que quería verlo sufrir, el tipo se acercó lentamente a Ricardo, tenía un plato en las manos y en seguida pronuncio:

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Si, mucha –Dijo el pequeño en tono débil, pensando que recibiría alimento.

-Aquí tienes –Y al decir esto el chico se iba acercando cada vez más a Ricardo y cuando el niño pudo sentir el calor de aquella sopa deliciosa el muchacho se la arrojó al suelo y rió un poco antes de retirarse de aquella escena.

Mientras tanto Musa y Riven se encontraban muy desesperados, como disfrutaban de una buena condición económica contrataron investigadores, y todo lo que pudieron, se encontraban en su casa con unos policías, todos tenían aspecto serio, Musa miraba con mucha atención el teléfono, Riven se paseaba de un lado al otro sin hacer nada mas que sentir la angustia que sentía su esposa al mismo tiempo.

-¡Deja de hacer eso Riven, me pones nerviosa!-Gritó Musa a su esposo.

-¿Y que mas puedo hacer?-Le contestó Riven, igualmente en tono alto.

-¡Deja de gritarme!-Rezongó Musa, que cada palabra era más furia y coraje.

-¡Tú me gritaste primero!

-¡No quiero estar peleando contigo! El solo hecho de pensar de que mi hijo esta en manos de no se quien me….-la frase de Musa fue interrumpido por el llanto de la misma, que fue consolada con un abrazo de Riven. El silencio era insoportable, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Musa y unas cuantas instrucciones de los policías que se encontraban ahí, ese silencio fue interrumpido con el sonar del teléfono, de inmediato Riven soltó a su esposa y contestó el teléfono que estaba conectado para que los policías escucharan.

-¿Ho-ola?-Contestó titubeando Riven por el miedo.

-¡Riven! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin escuchar tu linda voz?-Dijo el tipo en tono sarcástico.

-¿Quién eres tu? ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo!-Respondió Riven esta vez con más intensidad en la fuerza de su voz.

-¿Qué? ¿No te acuerdas de mí? ¡ja!, ¿Qué ironías de la vida?, y por cierto mi respuesta es no, no te voy a devolver a tu hijo.

-Que yo recuerde no te pregunte nada, yo te ordené que me devolvieras a mi hijo ¿Qué quieres de él? Solo tiene cinco años-Y diciendo esto Riven se hacía el fuerte pero por dentro estaba destrozado, adoraba a ese pequeñín.

-Ese niño es la prueba de que tu y Musa se aman mas que a nada, ese niño salió en las portadas de las revistas más importantes cuando era un recién nacido, solo por el hecho de ser el hijo de la famosa cantante Musa y su esposo Riven, ese niño fue la prueba de que solo fui un pedazo de estorbo para Musa, fui un juguete que usó un rato y luego votó. ¿Aún no sabes quién soy? ¡Idiota!.-La voz del chico se iba haciendo más fuerte en cada palabra que pronunciaba mientras que Riven ya sabía quien era el maldito que secuestró a su retoño.

-Barry-Dijo Riven en tono bajo pero Barry lo escuchó igualmente.

-Si, en cuanto regresaste pidiéndole perdón a ese maldito hotel, Musa me abandonó y ni creas que no se que hicieron ese día, Musa me traicionó cuando todavía estaba conmigo.

-No es su culpa, todo fue un malentendido y Musa se sentía confundida.

-¿A si? Yo era la pareja ideal para Musa, y la tonta se fue contigo ¿y ahora, quién fue el invitado de honor en miles de programas de espectáculos?¿Y quién salió en la portada de todas las revistas de famosos?¿Y que mugroso niño lleva el maldito apellido tuyo y el de Musa? Yo merecía todo eso.

-Eres un demente, ¡Ricardo no tiene la culpa de nada!-Dijo Riven subiendo el tono de voz en la última parte-¿Quieres un trato? El niño, por mí-Al oír esto, Musa se estremeció, al igual que Barry.

-Acepto camarada, te veo en el parque "Schubert" en Linphea, mañana a las cinco en punto de la tarde ¿me entendiste?

-Esta bien-Dijo Riven en tono secó para luego ser cortado por Barry.

-¡Riven! ¿qué diablos vas a hacer?-Grito Musa confundida.

-No hay otra forma, es obvio que el rencor es conmigo no voy a dejar que Ricardo sufra esto.

-La única culpable aquí soy yo Riven, me confundí y busque a Barry con la esperanza de olvidarte y cuando me di cuenta de que te amaba simplemente lo abandone.

-Musa lo que más amo en el mundo es a ti y a mis hijos, no hay más, si algo no soportaría sería que algo le sucediera a cualquiera de ustedes.

Musa y Riven cerraron la conversación con un beso y los policías fueron sacado por Riven del caso pero aún se quedaron a vigilar que lo dos hijos de Riven no sufrieran lo mismo que el primero.

Marlin entró de pronto a la habitación de Musa y Riven.

-Tengo miedo papi, mami ¿qué le pasó a Ricardo? ¿Dónde esta?-Dijo la niña en tono bajo y frotándose un ojo del sueño.

-Ay pequeñita, nada es solo que Ricardo fue…..de vacaciones con tu abuelo Ho-Boe-Dijo Riven tratando de calmar a la niña.

-¿Cuándo regresa?

-Mañana mismo Marlin-Continuó Riven besando la frente de la infante

**UFF ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO, QUIERO DARLE MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS A MUSIC-PRINCESS07**, **ME AYUDÓ A PENSAR EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO BUENO, BYE!!!!**


	11. La jugada perfecta

**Hola a todos!!! Espero que les haya gustado mi capitulo anterior, ahora si se va a poner medio bueno jeje!! (Mi cualidad es la modestia):P**

Había amanecido y Riven se preparó para irse a trabajar, ni si quiera se despidió de Musa, por que él sabía que si lo hacía no lo dejaría irse por la preocupación que tenía.

El tiempo pasaba poco a poco, los segundos se le hacían horas al pobre de Riven, el reloj marcaba las 4:44P.M., el tiempo se acercaba, un tic tras un tac, sonidos que mataban a el chico por dentro, cuando menos se dio cuenta eran las 4:50P.M, era el tiempo de irse.

El chico se fue a Linphea en donde lo esperaba su amigo Helio para conducirlo hasta el parque en donde se había quedado de ver con Barry.

El ambiente se hizo frío, no había nadie en el parque eran las 5:00P.M. y Riven ya estaba esperando a ese maldito.

De repente alcanzó a distinguir dos siluetas que Riven poco a poco comenzó a reconocer, eran Barry y Ricardo.

-¡Dame a mi hijo!-Gritó Riven de nuevo.

-Por supuesto Riven pero primero lo que acordamos-Contestó Barry con una tranquilidad increíble.

-Esta bien solo déjame despedirme de él-Dijo Riven con una mano en la cintura y con una cara de preocupación que mataría a cualquiera, menos a Barry.

-Muy bien-El chico dejó ir a Ricardo hacía su papá quien de inmediato le dijo en voz baja y en el oído

-Te veo al rato chiquito-Y diciendo esto aparto al niño y le dijo con tono normal y como secándose una lágrima, que se fuera a los arbustos, que ahí encontraría la dirección de Helio para irse con el.-Riven le dio una palmada en la espalda al niño que se dirigió a los arbustos, volteó para ver a su padre quien le guiño el ojo y le sonrió e inmediatamente volteó de nuevo con Barry y convirtió su cara de nuevo en frustración y miedo.

-Ahora es el tiempo-Dijo Barry maliciosamente.

-Adelante

-Quédate quieto idiota, un movimiento en falso y tanto tu hijo como tú están acabados-Decía Barry mientras le colocaba unas esposas a Riven.

-Muy bien, acordamos ningún movimiento en falso mío pero ¿y de otros?-Contestó Riven ahora con su propia tranquilidad y mirada maliciosa.

-¿qué?-El chico respondió muy confundido. De pronto salieron dos hombres de traje de los arbustos y cinco de detrás de los árboles y tres aparecieron con una ráfaga de viento.

-Ahora es mi jugada-Le dijo Riven muy tranquilo zafándose de las esposas como si estas fueran de goma.

-Barry tenía una mirada de preocupación idéntica a la que Riven tenía al principio, el chico trató de huir pero era demasiado tarde, muchos hombres para el, dos de los musculosos hombres de negro, lo tomaron de ambos brazos para que quedara sin manera de defenderse, Riven le sonrió antes de golpearlo en el estómago y darle una bofetada, seguida de un golpe en la cara.

-Nunca te metas conmigo, y mucho menos con mi familia-Riven se fue alejando tranquilamente hasta que uno de los hombres le gritó.

-¡Señor! ¿qué hacemos con el chico?

-Lo que ustedes quieran, todo menos liberarlo-Y diciendo esto el chico se fue alejando poco a poco, se quitó el saco que traía y lo puso sobre su hombro, con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

El pequeño niño hizo lo que su padre le ordenó, pero en lugar de encontrar la dirección de Helio, encontró a este, que lo guió hasta su humilde hogar, hasta que llegó Riven.

-Oh, mi pequeño ¿estas bien campeón?-Le dijo Riven a Ricardo abrazándolo.

-Si papi te extrañé mucho ¿Dónde esta mami?-Le contestó el pequeño más animado.

-Pronto iremos con ella, mi amor.-Y Riven termino la frase con un beso en la frente de Ricardo.

Riven le dio las gracias a Flora y a Helio por haberlo ayudado con su plan, regresó a Melody, en donde encontró a su esposa llorando en el sofá junto a Layla.

Los dos entraron y sólo le sonrieron a Layla quien en seguida exclamó:

-¡Riven, Ricardo!

-¿qué?-Exclamó Musa incorporándose de nuevo y limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Ya regresé, lo ves, sólo debiste confiar en mi-Contestó Riven sonriéndole a su esposa y besándola en los labios, después deposito al pequeño niño en brazos de su madre quien inmediatamente lo abrazó.

-¿Cómo pude desconfiar de el rey de los engaños?-Le dijo Musa a su marido, abrazándolo.

Había pasado una semana después de lo sucedido, y Musa, Riven, Ricardo, Ian y Marlin estaban sentados en su acogedor hogar.

-Mami, papi ¡qué alegría que todo vuelva a ser como antes!-Dijo la pequeña Marlin abrazándolos a todos.

-Si y todo gracias a tu papi-Dijo Musa depositando un dulce beso en los labios de su marido.

-¡IUGH!-Dijeron los pequeños niños al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien niños ya fue demasiado espectáculo por hoy, a la cama-Dijo Riven señalando hacía el pasillo para que los niños se fueran a sus respectivos cuartos.

Mientras, después de arropar a sus peques, Riven y Musa se encontraban en su habitación.

-¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de mi Riven?-Preguntó el hada a su marido quien depositó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa que aún conservaba su figura.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Respondió desconcertado el chico.

-Bueno, de pronto me surgió la curiosidad de saberlo, nunca me lo dijiste.

-Esta bien, veamos, yo me enamoré de ti por que fuiste la primera que confió de nuevo en mi completamente, después de lo de Darcy, también tu hermosa sonrisa y tus labios tan…..hermosos…..-Y termino esa frase besando los labios de Musa

-¿Por qué siempre terminas tus frases con un beso?-Dijo Musa.

-Esta bien, cambiare mi forma de terminar mis frases, ahora yo….te besaré en la mejilla-Y le dio un beso en la mejilla que luego se prolongó como la primera vez.

Mientras alguien observaba la hermosa casa de Musa y Riven y después se fue alejando poco a poco.

**JA!! PARECE QUE LAS DESGRACIAS SON MI FUERTE JAJA!!!, ANTES QUE TODO QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EL QUE MIRABA LA CASA NO ERA BARRY, ES OTRA PERSONA WUACA WUACA WUACA, SOY MUY MALA JEJE :p**


	12. No jueges con el tiempo

**Hola!!! Que alegría volver a escribir tuve que meditar bastante el capitulo antes de escribirlo, bueno espero que les guste CORRE PELICULA !!!!**

Ya habían pasado trece años desde la patética venganza de Barry, Ricardo había cumplido los dieciocho hace dos días, el chico había crecido como todo un príncipe, aunque en realidad no lo era, pero la fortuna de sus padres igualaba e incluso superaba a la de la realeza, tenía el cuerpo bien formado y era bastante guapo, en cuanto a Ian y a Marlin tambien eran muy bien parecidos, Ian ahora tenía dieciséis y, como ya lo había mencionado antes, era la viva imagen de Riven a esa edad, solo que su cabello era mas largo, en cuanto a Marlin ahora tenia catorce era una chica muy hermosa, se podría decir que mas hermosa que la hija de Stella, su piel era blanca, y sus ojos azules su cabello ahora era largo y sedoso, del mismo color que Riven. Ella no vestía muy a la moda siempre traía un chaleco negro con cadenas y ropa holgada.

Riven y Musa ahora poseían una hermosa mansión suplantando a la casa que tenían antes, Riven había aumentado la fortuna que él y Musa poseían abriendo una constructora, él siempre había sido bueno para los planos y las construcciones desde que asistía a Fontana Roja, la mansión era blanca por fuera, con una fuente muy hermosa enfrente de la puerta, dentro, su preciosa sala dorada con flores y adornos cafés, en medio había una escaleras que daban al segundo piso y al final una puerta que daba al inmenso jardín que también tenía alberca, como era de suponerse tenían varios sirvientes, como ambos no habían tenido tanto dinero antes eran muy buenas personas e incluso charlaban con los sirvientes.

Milagros era con la que mejor se llevaban, tenía el pelo negro y era muy joven como de veintidós, le seguía Sherlyn, ella era rubia y tenia la misma edad que milagros, Sonia era la mayor de todas, tendría unos cuarenta y ocho, tenía el pelo castaño y era muy buena gente, ella era la cocinera, como mayordomo tenían a Bruno que era muy buena gente.

Un día llamaron a la puerta y Bruno fue a atenderla.

Musa pasó por detrás pero no alcanzó a ver quien era por que Bruno se lo impedía, Musa se fue a sentar en el sillón pero Bruno llegó y le dijo:

-Señora la buscan-Dijo Bruno cortésmente

-Voy enseguida-Y Musa se levantó, pero cuando llegó a la puerta se quedó sin palabras era la mismísima Darcy.

-¿No me vas a saludar querida?

-Fuera de mi casa

-No. Vengo por el puesto que ofreces, según yo buscas otra sirvienta ¿no?

-Si, pero no tú, ni que estuviera loca

-Lo siento Musa pero…-Darcy sacó un papel del portafolio que traía-tienes que hacerlo, aquí lo dice, tienes que contratarme.

Musa leyó atentamente el papel que decía:

_Se le informa que la Srta. Darcy James tiene autorización de ejercer un trabajo en cualquier establecimiento, puesto que se la ha dado libertad condicional por su buen comportamiento, aquel que le niegue empleo por el hecho de haber estado en rehabilitación podrá ser demandado por la Srta. Anteriormente mencionada, y esta persona será castigada con cuatro años de cárcel por haber cometido el delito de la discriminación_

_Atte. La corte de justicia de la Dimensión Mágica._

-Así que si se te ocurre negarme el empleo irás directamente a la cárcel Musa-Dijo Darcy quitándole el papel de las manos a Musa

-Eso es muy injusto

-No lo injusto sería que no me dejaras trabajar aquí solo por haber salido con tu marido.

-No es por eso, me importa poco el pasado de Riven, es solo que tú junto a tus hermanas estuvieron a punto de matarnos a todos.

-Solo son detalles que quedaron en el pasado, retomando el tema ya llene mi solicitud y cumplo con todos los requisitos.

-Esta bien revisaré tu solicitud y veré si te contrato-Musa dejo pasar a Darcy y la pasó a la cocina para revisar su solicitud que estaba en perfecto orden, Musa trataba de encontrar un desperfecto para tener una excusa y no contratarla pero Darcy parecía ser la empleada perfecta.

-¿Algún problema Musa?

-No todo esta en orden-Dijo Musa mientras se levantaba de su silla y se pasaba una mano por la frente, tomó un gran respiro antes de decir lo siguiente-Estas contratada.

Darcy sonrió y fue de inmediato afuera para traer sus cosas, ya que el empleo solicitaba que se quedara todo el día y por lo tanto le ofrecía comida y alojo.

Musa guió a Darcy hasta su nueva habitación, había dos literas y Musa tomo una de las maletas de Darcy y la deposito en una de las camas y le dijo:"tu dormirás aquí"

Darcy asintió con la cabeza y Musa se retiro y dejó a la bruja sola con sus pensamientos:

-No puedo creer que haya terminado aquí, como me gustaría vengarme pero prefiero vivir bajo las ordenes de Musa que regresar a esa horrible prisión, a parte me basto con saber que voy a hacer sufrir a Musa con solo mi presencia.-Darcy estaba en eso cuando miró que Musa había olvidado algo, cuando tomo su maleta sin querer se le cayó una llave que tenía colgada en el cuello, Darcy la tomo y miró alrededor lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue intentar abrir un cajón que se encontraba allí cerca, y funcionó el cajón se abrió y salio un collar con un reloj, Darcy lo miró y se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña entrada para llave y se le ocurrió volver a meter la llave por ahí y nuevamente acertó, del reloj empezó a salir un resplandor plateado y con el se formo una mujer.

-Darcy, yo soy la ninfa de los deseos, pide uno solo te concederé dos.

-¿Es enserio? Entonces deseo…. ser la esposa de Riven-Darcy cerró los ojos

-Concedido.

El paisaje se empezó a difuminar y al abrir los ojos Darcy se encontraba calientita en una cama con sabanas de seda sintió la presencia de alguien y cuando volteo era Riven.

El hechizo había funcionado pero ¿Qué pasó con Musa?

**Mmmm bueno si esta medio loco peroooo tengo una gran idea para el próximo la verdad lo soñe ayer pero lo voy a dividir en partes jaja!!! :P espero que les haya gustado y les guste el próximo BYE!!! :D**


	13. Los golpes de la vida

**HOLA!!! Perdón por mi larga ausencia es que he estado ocupada con mis exámenes bimestrales pero...ya regrese!!! Gracias a que ya tengo mas tiempo libre soy muy feliz y ahora ya puedo actualizar mis fics bueno ya no les quito mas su tiempo :P**

Darcy se levantó de su cama y miró alrededor, no era la misma decoración que la antigua habitación de Riven y Musa, era algo diferente, pero aún así muy elegante.

La chica intentó levantarse de la cama pero sintió que alguien la jalaba por la muñeca y la regresaba a su posición anterior.

-¿A dónde vas mi amor?-Dijo Riven plantándole un beso a Darcy que ni ella podía creer, y como se habría de imaginar Darcy solo cerró los ojos y lo disfruto.

-Ho-hola-Respondió algo nerviosa Darcy- Yo voy a comer algo tengo mucha hambre.

-Esta bien, ¿te acompaño?-Dijo Riven tratando de levantarse de la cama pero Darcy le dio un pequeño empujoncito para que siguiera acostado.

-No, gracias, iré yo sola.

-Bueno, pero no te tardes mucho, recuerda que solo tenemos hoy para volver a empacar.

-¿empacar?-Pregunto Darcy con una cara de duda.

-Si ¿no te acuerdas que Stella nos dijo que teníamos que buscarnos otro lugar para alojarnos?-Respondió Riven algo sorprendido de que su "esposa" no recordara nada de eso.

-¡Oh! Si, claro-Dijo Darcy intentando ya no confundir más a Riven, y diciendo esto besó a Riven en los labios y se retiró afuera de aquella habitación.

Saliendo de ahí se dio cuenta de que era cierto que estaban en un palacio, y no era ninguno otro más que el de Solaria.

Darcy se sentía muy confundida por lo que Riven le había dicho, ¿Por qué tenían que empacar?, Darcy continuó su caminata por el castillo hasta que llego a una habitación que parecía ser un baño entró ahí, aunque había dicho antes que tenía hambre, pero solo había sido una excusa para que pudiera salir a investigar que sucedía; de repente la ninfa se le apareció de nuevo a Darcy.

-Hola Darcy, ¿disfrutando de tu nueva vida?

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿dónde están mis mayordomos, sirvientas, mi mansión?

-¿Estás bromeando verdad? El deseo que pediste no era cambiar personalidades con Musa, si no, suplantar su lugar de esposa, a consecuencia de esto todo cambia.

-¿A que te refieres, entonces, cual es mi historia con Riven?

-Tu historia es que, son pobres, sin hijos, y con muy mala suerte.

-¿por qué?

-Son pobres por que lo que empezó a darle fama en la antigua constructora de Riven era que Musa había sido una artista famosa, a parte comenzaron su fortuna solo con el dinero que Musa había ganado en su carrera musical, no tienen hijos por que sería absurdo, ni si quiera podrían darles de comer, y Riven no consigue aún empleo y Stella u otros amigos los ayudan dándoles alojo.

-No puede ser, eso no se vale, bueno y ¿qué pasó con Musa?

-¿Quieres verlo? Esta bien, pero en la escena apareceremos como invisibles, es decir, ni Musa ni nadie que este allí podrá vernos ni escucharnos, solo nosotras a ellos.

-Muy bien estoy lista.

La ninfa movió sus manos y con esto hizo que saliera otro resplandor plateado como el de la primera vez, y las transportó a una habitación bastante elegante, pero en uno de los sillones que se encontraban ahí estaba Musa, dormida con una copa de vino en la mano.

-iugh! Apesta a ebria-Dijo Darcy tapándose la nariz.

-Esta es la historia de ella sin Riven.

-Pero no es justo aún así ella sigue siendo rica.

-Pero está casada con un mal hombre-La ninfa fue interrumpida por un portazo que se escucho y que inmediatamente despertó a Musa.

-¿Dónde estás infeliz?-Gritó una voz masculina que se iba acercando cada vez más a la habitación, haciendo que Musa se levantara de inmediato con una cara de espanto horrible.-Aquí estas, ¿por qué no me respondes?-Dijo el hombre tomando a Musa de los hombros y sacudiéndola bruscamente-¡Oh! Claro-Comentó el hombre tomando la copa de vino que Musa tenía antes en las manos-Tenía que casarme con una maldita borracha-Gritó el con más y más furia.

-¡No me digas así!-Contestó al fin Musa entre sollozo y grito.

-Yo te digo como se me pegue la gana-Y diciendo esto le dio una bofetada a Musa de tal magnitud que la dejó tirada en el suelo.

-Ya no me pegues Barry-Sollozó la chica en el suelo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Y ya dame de comer que tengo mucha hambre!

-Aún no preparo la comida-Dijo Musa incorporándose y secándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

-¡¿Cómo que no?!-Gritó demasiado furioso Barry y tomó a Musa de los hombros y la empujo hacía la pared.

-Es que no he tenido tiempo.

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Es que, he estado viendo mucha información acerca de… bueno es que yo…..yo….yo quiero tener un hijo, tú sabes que siempre he querido ser la madre que nunca tuve.

-¡Ja! Un hijo ¿tú? Si no sirves para nada, a parte, que bueno que tu madre está muerta por que si no estaría demasiado apenada de tener una hija como tú.

-¡No digas eso!-Contestó de nuevo Musa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Tu mamá debió haber sido una mujer muy estúpida para haber tenido una hija tan idiota como tú.

-¡No le digas así a mi mamá!-Dijo Musa tratando de darle un golpe a Barry, pero este lo esquivó y le devolvió un puñetazo a ella que la dejo inconciente en el suelo.

-A ver si con esto aprende a no pasarse conmigo-Susurró el chico que se fue de la habitación y de la casa, puesto que se oyó un portazo de nuevo.

-Eso esta mal, es decir, odio a Musa, pero no para que le haya pasado esto.-Dijo Darcy agachándose a ver a Musa.

-Es la historia que le tocó vivir, verás todo se alteró por que hace varios años Musa y Riven tuvieron una tonta pelea, solo por que Riven usó ayuda en una cita con ella, Musa regresó con Barry y Riven trató de disculparse, lo que yo hice es que Musa no entrará en razón y nunca perdonara a Riven, ahí es donde se altera la historia, Riven te encuentra a ti de nuevo y hace su vida contigo, y Musa sigue con Barry a tal grado que se casa con él.

-¿En serio? Pues vaya futuro que nos tocó a las dos.

-Piensa en el próximo deseo que vas a pedir.-Y diciendo esto la ninfa las llevó de nuevo al baño y desapareció dejando a Darcy sola.

**Que les pareció?? Fui un poco brusca con Musa pero en fin, era una manera de que Darcy se compadeciera de ella no?? Bueno aún así pobrecita hasta yo sentí feo escribirlo, en fin nos vemos en la próxima actualización BYE!!! :P**


	14. El auto de Madona

**H****OLA A TODOS!!! QUE ALEGRIA HACER UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA MI PRIMER HISTORIA DEL WINX CLUB!!!! 1000 GRAX A TODOS LOS QUE LA HAN SEGUIDO DE CERCA Y A LOS QUE ME HAN AYUDADO YA SEA EN ESTE O EN OTRO FIC BYE!!!! BECHOS!!!**

Darcy se quedo un momento pensando en lo que había sucedido, no podía sacarse a Musa de la cabeza, era bastante cruel lo que les esperaba a las dos, ella no podría vivir todo el tiempo refugiada en casas ajenas y Musa iba a sufrir todo el tiempo con un marido así.

Darcy pensó que era un futuro muy injusto para ella, es decir, por fin tenía a Riven con ella pero no como lo esperaba. Inmediatamente Darcy trató de relajarse y solo tocó su cuello el cual traía el reloj colgado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, Darcy se lo quitó y se le quedo viendo, observó como aún tenía la llave en la ranura y lo único que hizo fue girarla de nuevo y apareció la ninfa

-¿Ya tomaste tu decisión?

-Si, quiero ir a la verdadera realidad a como se habían vuelto las cosas, todos seremos más felices.

-Estoy de acuerdo-y de repente la ninfa la llevo de nuevo al cuarto en donde empezó todo, Darcy miró a su alrededor y solo se dejó caer en la cómoda litera para quedar rendida después de un largo viaje.

Era un nuevo día, ya había pasado una semana después de lo sucedido con Darcy, ahora ella ya se había acostumbrado al dulce y elegante hogar de los Elantris, ya conocía perfectamente a los hijos de Musa y Riven, bueno esta vez la historia se volteará a ellos.

-¡mamá! ¿Es cierto?- Dijo emocionada Marlin bajando de las escaleras y dirigiéndose a su madre que estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo un libro.

-¿qué?

-¿Es cierto que Madona les pidió a ti y a papá que cuiden su auto?-Dijo la chica cada vez más emocionada.

-Pues si, sabes que ella me conoció cuando era artista y va a ir a un club deportivo en helicóptero, me pidió que le guardara su coche preferido en nuestra casa por que no confía en sus sirvientes.

-¡genial! Oye mamá ¿puedo ir a una fiesta? Es hoy en la noche ¿si?

-Esta bien, pero no regresen muy tarde, por que tendremos visitas.

-¿regresen?

-¡claro! ¿crees que te dejaría ir sin tus hermanos? Ellos te van a cuidar.

-¡mamá! Ricardo y Ian son unos bobos.

-Hija son tus hermanos mayores y quiero que vayan contigo.

-Esta bien.

La chica se fue algo molesta pero inmediatamente se le ocurrió una gran idea y fue a reunir a sus hermanos en el jardín para contárselas.

-Muy bien ya que por orden de mi mamá, tienen que acompañarme, se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea-Dijo la chica emocionada.

-No ir-Contesto Ricardo.

-¡No idiota!-Gritó Marlin a su hermano.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir a esa aburrida fiesta?-Siguió la discusión Ricardo.

-Oigan ya basta, mejor dejemos que Marlin cuente su idea.-Interrumpió Ian.

-Madona le encargó a mamá su auto ¿por qué no nos lo llevamos a la fiesta? ¡seremos la envidia de todos!

-Muy buena idea hermanita-Dijo emocionado Ricardo que tanto él como Marlin habían heredado las ganas de presumir de Riven.

-Pero ¿cómo se lo diremos a mamá?-Terció Ian.

-No seas bobo, no se lo diremos

-Esta bien-Dijo Ricardo

-Yo no estoy muy seguro-Dijo Ian.

Después de su pequeña charla los tres fueron a bañarse a arreglarse para en la noche estar listos. Se despidieron de sus padres y fueron a la cochera por el auto de la cantante.

Iban en la carretera:

-Marlin yo voy a conducir, tengo 18 y ya tengo permiso-Dijo Ricardo.

-Yo conduciré también tengo permiso tengo 16-Opinó Ian.

-Pero yo fui la de la idea así que yo estoy conduciendo.

-Pero tienes 14-Dijo Ian.

-Y eso que, ni que nos fuera a detener la….-La frase de la chica fue cortada por el sonido de la sirena de una patrulla.

-¿Ibas a decir policía?-Dijo Ricardo.

-Tal vez.

Los chicos fueron llevados hasta la estación de policía donde solo había una celda y dos policías, junto con su escritorio y todo lo demás.

-¡Oiga! ¿Sabe quienes somos?-Gritó Ricardo a un policía.

-Si, unos chicos que les gusta romper la ley.

-¡No! Somos los Elantris, la familia más poderosa de la dimensión mágica.

-Yo no leo periódicos ni veo la televisión, es una pérdida de tiempo, solo se que han estado robando muchos autos de gente famosa, y seré un desconectado del mundo pero se quien es Madona y ella es la dueña del auto.

-Pero no somos ladrones-Dijo Ian.

-Muy bien siéntense en la mesa los interrogaré.

-Solo respondan lo necesario-Susurró Ricardo a sus dos hermanos menores.

-¿A dónde iban?

-A una fiesta-Contestó Marlin

-Bueno en realidad íbamos a una fiesta en una playa muy cercana aquí.-Dijo Ian quien fue mirado con repulsión por sus hermanos.

-¿Por qué poseen el auto de Madona?

-Ella se lo encargó a mamá-Dijo Marlin.

-Bueno también fue por que queríamos ser la envidia de todos-Completó Ian quien esta vez recibió una palmada en la cabeza por parte de sus dos hermanos.

-Y por eso lo robaron, muy bien eso era todo a la celda chicos.

-¡No! Él es un bobo, probablemente fue tirado por nuestros padres cuando nació, pero no nos deje pagar por su estupidez-Iba diciendo Ricardo mientras los empujaba a los tres el policía a la celda.

-¡No soy un animal, soy un ser humano y uno muy bonito y adinerado!-Gritó por último Ricardo.

-Gracias Marlin ahora tendremos que estar aquí por tu maravillosa idea de hacer algo a escondidas de mis padres ¡Oh santo cielo quiero a mi mami!-Le dijo Ian a Marlin bajando la cabeza en la frase final.

-No le eches la culpa a Marlin si no fuera por tu bocota no estaríamos aquí-Defendió Ricardo a su hermana.

-Oigan cálmense, no es tan malo estar aquí, tenemos tranquilidad y a ese sujeto que esta recargado en la pared-Dijo volteando a ver a un hombre que estaba observándolos desde la pared.

-¡No!-Dijo Ian

-Solo relájense y canten conmigo-Animó la chica empezando a cantar una de las canciones más famosas de su madre _Everything back but you_ .

-¡ya cállate Marlin-Gritaron sus hermanos cuando la chica iba por el coro y para la sorpresa de todos el hombre que estaba en la celda empezó a cantar la canción con Marlin, la cual dejó de cantarla por el susto y se fue con sus hermanos del otro lado de la celda.

_-My friends tried to tell me all along_

_That you werent the right one for me_

_My friends tried to tell me to be strong_

_I bet you didnt think that I would see_

_The postcard that you wrote_

_With the stupid little note_

_Something wasn't quite right about it _

_I wanna see you cry_

_Like I did a thousand times_

_Now you're losing me, you're losing me now_

_Because you wrote-_Cantó el chico deteniéndose en esa parte y mirando a los chicos asustados y regresando a recargarse a la pared

-Y dices que no es tan malo-Dijo Ian.

-Bueno se me acaba de ocurrir algo para que vengan por nosotros-Dijo Marlin con una sonrisa y gritándole al guardia-¡Oiga! Estamos listos para confesar.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó confundido Ricardo.

Ya en la mansión de los Elantris Musa y Riven estaban listos para recibir a su invitado que era un inversionista que quería que la constructora de Riven le hiciera una cadena de establecimientos para los niños huérfanos, el hombre ofrecía una fuerte cantidad para que Riven las hiciera y por lo tanto este y su esposa querían dar una muy buena impresión.

El timbre sonó, Bruno fue a atender e hizo pasar al señor Zenger quien tuvo una cena muy agradable con los Elantris, Musa y Riven se habían mostrado amables y atentos, parecían la pareja perfecta, ya estaba a punto de acabar la cena le ordenaron a Bruno que trajera una televisión por que el señor Zenger quería ver las noticias.

-Muy bien Riven, me has demostrado que tu familia es una hermosura, y todos han sido muy amables conmigo….-La frase fue interrumpida por el conductor del programa que subió la voz para informar que habían capturado a los ladrones de autos

-Ahora vamos con mi compañera Laura para que nos de la exclusiva, estamos contigo Laura.

-Gracias Joan me encuentro en la estación de policía de Santville en donde están a punto de confesar solo pidieron que las cámaras estuvieran aquí ¿chicos Uds. robaron los autos?

-Si muchos uno era grande pero como era verde lo regresé-Dijo Marlin imitando la voz de un hombre y luego pasaron a Ricardo.

-Ayúdame papi estoy aquí-Dijo tapándose los ojos con las manos y después la cara.

-Riven ¿esos son sus hijos?-Dijo Zenger

-Quisiera que no-Dijo Riven tapando se la cara con las manos como su hijo, luego tiro su servilleta-Que tonto tire mi servilleta ¿me ayudas mi amor?-Dijo jalando de los cabellos a Musa y debajo de la mesa le dijo-¿los dejaste ir con el auto de Madona?

-¿Crees que soy estúpida? Claro que no ¿y tú?

-¡No! Tú tienes la culpa por haberles dado permiso de ir a la fiesta.

-Tú la tienes, a ver ¿quién fue del que heredaron eso de robarte los autos de otra persona entre paréntesis Chad para impresionar a alguien entre paréntesis yo?

-Touche

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé pero si pierdo este trato matare a cada uno de esos muchachos.

-Listo señor Zenger ahora discutamos del trato con mi esposo

-No hay nada que discutir no pienso hacer un trato con alguien que no tiene control sobre su familia.-El señor se fue y Riven se quedó muy molesto.

En la estación de policía Marlin, Ricardo e Ian estaban muy aburridos escuchando a su compañero de celda cantar canciones de los años de gloria de la carrera de Musa, hasta que una rubia que todos conocían ahí entro.

-Señora Madona, buenas noticias, encontramos su auto y a los ladrones.-Dijo orgulloso el policía.

-Ellos no son ladrones son los hijos de una amiga mía-Contestó la rubia

-¿De quién?

-De mi-Dijo Musa entrando imponente junto con su esposo y su bola de guardaespaldas.

-¿Uds. Son los Elantris? Tomen asiento ahora estoy ocupado.

-¡Yo lo voy a poner ocupado si no me devuelve a mis hijos!-Gritó Musa

-Tranquila amor-Dijo Riven

-¡Dije que se siente señora!-Le gritó el policía a Musa.

-¡No se atreva a gritarle a mi esposa, usted la tiene que respetar! Ahora quiero que me devuelva a mis hijos o le juro que llenaré este lugar de tantas demandas que sus nietos van a tener que ir a la cárcel desde el día en que nazcan ¿entendió?-Gritó Riven muy molesto por que le habían gritado a su mujer

-Esta bien-Dijo el guardia como un niño acabado de ser regañado y fue a abrirles la celda a los chicos.

-Perdón nunca volveré a tomar un auto sin pedírselos primero.-Dijo Marlin abrazando a sus padres.

-Llévame contigo ¡te amo Musa!-Gritó el tipo de la celda.

-Lo arrestamos por llenar un cartel con "te amo Musa"

-Que mal, mejor vámonos-Dijo Musa

Todo resultó bien y al siguiente día Zenger cerró el trato con Riven.

**ES LO MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO 4 PAGINAS EN WORD O 5 YA NO ME ACUERDO PERO SIIIII AHORA SI ME QUEDO BIEN (MODESTA) GRACIAS A LAURA QUE ME DIO EL APELLIDO DE ELANTRIS!!!! Y ESTE FIC ESTUVO BASADO EN UN CAPITULO DE EL PRINCIPE DE BEL-AIR MEJOR CONOCIDO COMO EL PRINCIPE DEL RAP EN LATINOAMERICA EN LOS DEMAS PAISES QUIEN SABE PERO ERA SONDE SALIA WILL SMITH, AHORA MADONA SI ES LA MADONA QUE CANTA MATERIAL GIRL Y 4 MINUTES TO SAVE THE WORLD, BUENO BYE!!!**


	15. Mi novio Justin

**ALOHA!!! JAJA!!! SKE ASI ME SALUDA UNA AMIGA LOCA, BUENO EN FIN, ESTE CAPITULO ES DE MARLIN JEJE!!! Y RIVEN MUESTRA SU LADO CELOSO CON ELLA SII!!! K LES GUSTE MUCHO!!!**

Marlin se preparo para un día normal en la escuela, su escuela que era muy bonita y obviamente cara, la chica se fue a su salón y estaban tomando su clase de cálculo cuando la directora entró en su salón con un chico bastante guapo.

-Chicos, él es Justin Russ es nuevo en la escuela, quiero que lo traten bien, Justin siéntate junto a Marlin.

En el salón había una mesa para dos alumnos y Marlin se encontraba sola así que Justin se sentó junto a ella.

-Hola, soy Justin-Dijo algo nervioso el chico por que Marlin era una chica muy bonita.

-No soy sorda ya oí que eres Justin.-Dijo Marlin rechazando el apretón de manos de Justin.

Toda la clase Marlin se dio cuenta de que Justin era muy inteligente por que sabía todas las respuestas, y siempre estaba callado y atento.

A la hora del almuerzo Justin se fue a sentar en una mesa con dos chicos en ella.

-Hola soy Justin-Y les extendió la mano para saludarlos a lo que los chicos correspondieron.

-Hola soy Ian y él es Jackson (el hijo de Míele)

-Mucho gusto

Se la pasaron todo el descanso charlando, hasta Justin les contó de la hermosa chica de la clase de cálculo, pero Ian aún no sabía que se trataba de su hermana.

Paso toda una semana con Justin, Ian y Jackson como los mejores amigos y a Justin le fue gustando cada vez mas Marlin, hoy era día de San Valentín y había feria en la playa, cerca de la casa de flora y helio que hace algunos años se habían mudado a Melody por que Hannah y Marlin se habían vuelto inseparables.

-Oye ya me llegaron los rumores de que en tu escuela hay un chico que tira baba por ti-Dijo pícaramente Hannah.

-No solo es uno son demasiados pero todos con iguales, de seguro solo me quieren por mi dinero-Respondió Marlin a su amiga bajando la cabeza.

-Algún día encontrarás alguien que te quiera por lo que eres. Como yo.

-Gracias amiga

De repente llegaron un montón de chicos con regalos muy bonitos para Marlin, todos se pusieron en bola alrededor de ella y hablando al mismo tiempo no le entendía a nadie.

De repente a la playa entró Justin que traía un pequeño regalo para Marlin, era algo muy sencillo, se trataba de un llavero de guitarra con el nombre "Marlin" en una de las esquinas, Ian ya había descubierto que su hermana era el amor platónico de su amigo y lo ayudó a escoger un regalo para ella, Justin se fue rápidamente de la playa en cuanto vio a todos los chicos alrededor de Marlin.

Al siguiente día en la escuela tocaba a primera hora la clase de cálculo y Justin sacó su regalo de la mochila y se lo entregó a Marlin

-Feliz día de San Valentín, lamento dártelo ahora pero te vi en la playa con tantos chicos y regalos caros que me dio vergüenza acercarme con el mío, pero aquí esta.

-Gracias esta muy bonito-Dijo Marlin recibiéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca.

-Oye no se si sería posible que fueras conmigo al cine.

-¿Cuándo?

-Esta tarde si quieres.

-Esta bien-Dijo mientras le sonreía muy coqueta la chica.

Justin se preparó y Marlin le aviso a sus padres, ya dio la hora en que Justin llego a la mansión de los Elantris.

Riven bajo por las escaleras y miró con desprecio al chico.

-Hola señor, mi nombre es Justin-El chico le extendió la mano y Riven la tomó y la apretó lo más fuerte que pudo, hasta que llegó Musa y los separo.

-Escucha niño, si engañas a mi niña, mueres, si ofendes a mi niña, mueres, si la dejas, mueres, si la besas, mueres.

-Tranquilo Riven ¿nos permites hijo?

Musa condujo a Riven a un cuarto que estaba cerca que era como una segunda oficina de Riven.

-¡Riven!

-¿Qué? Solo protejo a mi nena.

-¿Sabes a quien me recordaste?

-¿A quién?

-A mi padre cuando llegaste por primera ves por mí a mi casa en una cita.

-No es cierto

-Claro que si, solo mírate lleno de celos por tu "nena" que tiene catorce años

-Es muy chica para tener novio.

-¿Qué edad tenías tú cuando tuviste tu primera novia?

-Hem……doce, pero esa es otra historia

-No lo es Riven, ya deja a Marlin ser feliz ¿OK?

-Y si no ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No habrá felicidad esta noche ni ninguna otra y sabes a que me refiero.

-Esta bien, pero no quiero verlos besándose.

-Esta bien Te amo.-Musa besó a Riven en los labios, era increíble la forma en la que Musa lograba convencer a Riven de todo.

Ambos regresaron a la sala pero para sorpresa de ambos Marlin y Justin ya se habían ido.

Estaban en el cine mirando la cartelera.

-Me pareció algo grosero dejar así a tus padres.

-Ellos lo entenderán, ¿qué película quieres ver?

-La que la dama prefiera.

-Me gustan las de terror

-Muy bien vamos a la taquilla-Los chicos se acercaron y Marlin estaba a punto de sacar su dinero cuando Justin la vio.-No, esta noche yo pago todo.

-¿en serio?-En las otras citas Marlin se había topado con patanes que querían que ella pagara todo.

-2 boletos para noche sangrienta por favor.

-Es una clasificación C-Dijo la mujer de la ventanilla

-No te preocupes yo lo arreglo, Hola señora.

-Marlin Elantris, lo siento señorita, aquí están sus boletos.

-Gracias, Justin la función comienza en media hora vamos por unas palomitas o a platicar a la cafetería.

-Hola Marlin-Le dijo un chico que Marlin conocía bien.

-¿Bunner?-Preguntó Marlin

-No nos vas a presentar.

-Claro, Bunner mi no….amigo Justin, Justin el asistente de mi papá Bunner.

-Mucho gusto-Contestó el chico, tendría unos catorce también, era bastante torpe y chistoso, Riven solo lo contrato por ser el hijo de un viejo amigo, pero ese chico era un tonto de los grandes.

-El gusto es mío-Contestó Justin.

-Bunner contéstame una cosa ¿mi papá te envió aquí?

-No el solo me dijo que viniera al cine a ver que podía ver y también por que aquí al lado venden lencería sexy para mujeres.

-Eso supuse ¿Por qué no vas por unas palomitas?

-Esta bien

-Es un buen chico-Dijo Justin.

-Bueno el es….es….es….bueno el es Bunner.

-¡Oye Marlin mira quien esta aquí!-Dijo Bunner jalando a Riven de un brazo.

-Hola papá

-Yo solo venía a ver una película, no tengo la culpa de que haya sido el mismo cine.

-Solo hay un cine-Dijo Marlin.

-¡Oye Marlin mira quien también vino!-Dijo Bunner ahora con Musa.

-Yo no vine a espiarte, yo estaba en la tienda de al lado.

-¿En serio?-Dijo Riven husmeando la bolsa que traía Musa.

Paso un tiempo pero al fin Musa logró convencer a Riven de que se fueran junto con Bunner y dejaron de nuevo a Marlin y Justin que fueron a ver la película, Justin era muy miedoso y abrazaba a Marlin y se tapaba los ojos cada dos segundos.

La cita terminó con una caminata por la playa.

-Eres una chica sensacional Marlin

-Tu eres un chico diferente, a todos, eres genial

-Gracias, eres la primera chica que me dices eso

-¿en serio?

-Si-Justin se dejó llevar por la emoción y le dio un beso a Marlin, ella cerró los ojos, nunca nadie se había atrevido a darle un beso, todos temían que Riven fuera a romperles los huesos pero esto era mágico, estaban cerca de un pequeño barranco y Marlin sin querer se apoyo tanto en el que lo tiró.

-¡Justin!

Llevaron a Justin al hospital y Marlin fue a visitarlo

-Perdón Justin, fue mi primer beso y terminé mandándote al hospital.

-Bueno al parecer, valió la pena.

-Eres genial-Dijo Marlin besándolo de nuevo

-Y es posible que seas mí…

-Novia si, seré tu novia-Sólo se escucho el sonido de Riven diciendo ¡no! Y ambos rieron.

**2 CAPIS EN UN DIA SI QUE SOY INCREIBLE!!!! GRAX A LAURA DE NUEVO POR DARME LA IDEA DE LOS REGALOS Y LO DE LA CLASE DE CÁLCULO LO HICE EN HONOR A LA CLASE FAVORITA DE NINI JAJAJAJA!!!! ES BROMA BYE!!!**


	16. Amor imposible PARTE I

**HOLA!!!! QUE BIEN QUE AHORA SOLO TENGA INSPIRACION PARA ESTE FIC YA LO TENIA MUY DESCUIDADO QUE LO DISFRUTEN MUXO!!**

Era otro día "normal" en Cullen College y los Elantris se prepararon para su primera clase, cada quien se fue a su diferente nivel y respectivo salón.

Ian estaba un poco aburrido pero tenía a su amigo Jackson que siempre lo animaba, ahora, Ian notó como había una nueva chica en el salón, era muy bonita, rubia, de ojos color miel, era demasiado bonita.

La clase empezó e Ian no podía dejar de mirar a la hermosa chica, terminó la clase, Ian se animo a ir a hablarle, pero no resulto como creía.

-Ho-hola yo, ……me….tu…..hola-Dijo torpemente Ian

-Hola-Respondió la chica.

-Hem... ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sara, mucho gusto soy la princesa de Solaria, ¿y tu?

-Da…da…soy...yo...Nai...digo Ina…es decir soy Ian Elantris –Dijo muy nervioso el chico.

-Bueno pues fue un gusto Ian.-La chica se retiró pero le echó un ojo al chico que no estaba tan mal.

-Adiós Sara-Suspiró el chico.

Paso todo el día de clases y cada chico se fue a su respectivo hogar. Ya en casa Ian comenzó a contarle a su madre de la hermosa chica que había conocido.

-Mamá ella es tan linda, su nombre es Sara.

-¿Sara? Es un lindo nombre-Dijo su madre.

-Hola Ian, Musa, ¿de que están hablando?-Dijo Riven que iba llegando.

-Pues al parecer tu niño ya anda de Romeo-Respondió Musa.

-¿En serio? ¿Y quien es la afortunada?-Dijo Riven entusiasmado.

-Se llama Sara, no me dijo nada más…esperen si lo hizo olvidé decirles ella es la princesa de Solaria.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito Riven.-Musa acompáñame a mi oficina.-Dijo tomando a Musa del brazo y llevándola hasta el cuarto donde habían tenido su pequeña discusión acerca del novio de su hija menor Marlin.

-¿Y ahora que?

-No finjas que no sabes, ¿Cuántas Solarias hay aquí?-Dijo Riven molesto.

-Bueno sí esa chica es la hija de Stella y Brandon ¿Qué?

-Como que ¿Qué?-Dijo imitando al final la voz de Musa lo cual la molesto mucho.

-Eres un loco, que tú te llevaras demasiado mal con Stella, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con Ian.

-Claro que si, ¿te imaginas que terminaran siendo nuestra familia política?

-¿Cómo crees? Ian solo quiere salir con ella no casarse y ¿qué posibilidades hay de que una pareja de 16 años acabe casada?

-¿Y con tres hijos?-Dijo Riven recordándole a su esposa que ellos se conocieron a los 16.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-¿por qué no? Podría suceder, que Ian se enamore de Sara pero ella no le haga mucho caso al principio, después se enamore ciegamente de otra persona quien después rompa su corazón y se enamore ahora si de Ian por que fue el único que confió en ella, luego tengan una relación con muchas subidas y bajadas para que después Sara descubra que Ian es una súper estrella y ahora Ian se enoje por que usó un microchip en una cita, y después se perdonen y pasen la mejor noche de sus vidas en el apartamento de Ian, y después se casen y descubran que están esperando un hijo y después sea secuestrado y…

-Ya entendí Riven, pero aún así si llegara a pasar, que no creo al menos sabremos que Ian es feliz con su vida como nosotros somos felices con la nuestra ¿eres feliz?

-Mientras este contigo soy feliz, mientras mis hijos estén bien, soy feliz, mientras despierte cada mañana junto a ti, soy feliz-Dijo Riven abrazando a su esposa y bajando el tono de su voz.

-Eres tan lindo cuando te lo propones, te amo demasiado, no puedo vivir sin ti-Dijo Musa mirando a su esposo y besándolo.

-Tú has sido lo más hermoso que he tenido en mi vida, sabes que soy fuerte pero mi debilidad eres tú, mi amor, mi vida, mi Sol, mi Luz-Dijo besando a Musa en cada frase.

-Y regresando al tema, ¿dejaras a Ian salir con Sara?

-Esta bien, me convenciste.

Musa y Riven regresaron con Ian y le dijeron que podía contar con ellos para lo que quisiera en cuanto a la chica.

Sara también llego a su casa a hablarle a su madre del chico tan guapo que había conocido y cuando recordaron que Elantris era el apellido de Riven, Stella se puso furiosa pero como ella controlaba más a Brandon le prohibió a su hija ver a aquel muchacho, lo que hizo que Sara se interesara más en él.

Paso una semana y Sara e Ian se conocieron más a fondo y tuvieron una que otra cita, Musa y Riven les prestaban su casa para que se vieran a escondidas de Stella y Brandon pero Stella empezaba a sospechar algo.

-Esta ha sido la mejor semana de todas- Dijo Ian abrazando a su novia, los dos se encontraban en el techo de la mansión observando las estrellas.

-Si, nunca fui tan feliz-Dijo Sara ahora besando a Ian.

-Sepárense en este instante-Se oyó una voz que era familiar para Sara

-Stella basta-Dijo Musa que venía persiguiendo a Stella y detrás suyo venían Riven y Brandon.

-No, me rehúso a detenerme, después de que mi única hija me traicionó

-Mamá déjame explicarte-Los chicos bajaron del tejado y se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la oficina de Riven que era de donde salía la ventana para subir al techo.

-¡No! Ahora vámonos de regreso a casa-Dijo Stella

-¡Deja a mi hijo y a tu hija ser felices!-Gritó Musa tapándole la salida a Stella.

**Hola!!! De nuevo jaja!!1 espero que les haya gustado mucho estoy ta emocionada ya vi la peliii de las winx en español ¡!!! 1000 grax a Laurita!!!!!! Y Cullen College fue en honor al marido de nini :P tambien grax por darme ese nombre bye!!!**


	17. Amor imposible PARTE II

**HOLA!!! YA ESTA EL NEW CAPI GRAX A LAURITA!!!!!!!! VIVA LAURA!!!!!!!:D:D:D:D:D:D**

-no, Musa ¿qué no entiendes que este amor no puede ser?-Dijo Stella furiosa y quitando a Musa del camino, jalando a Brandon del brazo para que se fuera con ella y a su hija que estaba llorando.

Paso un día de escuela y Stella fue a recoger a Sara a la escuela pero ella se le había adelantado con su nueva amiga Marlin. Pasaron por una calle que era bastante fea.

-Hola señoritas ¿las acompañamos?-Dijo un tipo todo mal vestido y acercándose a Sara y a Marlin.

-No gracias, pero ya tenemos que irnos-Dijo cortés pero nerviosa Sara y apresurando el paso.

-¿Por qué la prisa?¿no se quieren quedar a divertirse un rato?-Rieron los chicos que ahora eran dos y cada uno arrinconó a una chica.

-¡Déjenos en paz!-Grito Marlin soltándole una patada al tipo que la había escogido a ella.

-Oye princesa, basta, no finjas se que yo también te gusto-Dijo sujetando de nuevo a Marlin y acariciándole la cara.

Marlin solo gritaba igual que Sara y justo por ahí iban pasando los chicos correctos, Justin e Ian, y al mirar como sus chicas estaban siendo atacadas por esas sucias bestias fueron al rescate, pero no eran los únicos que pasaban por ahí, estaba el auto de Stella pasando por ahí y el auto último modelo de Riven.

Los chicos hicieron que los tipejos se alejaran corriendo de ahí y Stella y Riven llegaron, pero al parecer muy tarde para hacer algo, solo abrazaron a sus respectivas hijas y se dirigieron a los chicos.

-Justin, me sorprendes, no creí que fueras así de valiente-Dijo Riven tomando a Justin del hombro.

-Gracias señor.

-Sabes, tal vez no sea tan malo que salgas con mi hija, pero si le haces algo mueres ya te lo dije.

-No se preocupe no sería capaz de hacerle nada que la lastimara.

-Confío en ti muchacho.

-En cuanto a ti Ian, nunca vi a alguien arriesgarse por una chica que conoce hace una semana.-Dijo Stella

-Su hija es especial señora.

-Tal vez me de la oportunidad de conocerte más a fondo, tenía miedo de que fueras como Riven, sabiendo como él hacia sufrir a tu madre cuando eran novios que no quería eso para mi hija.

-¡oye!-Dijo Riven.

-Es la verdad.

Dos semanas después de esto y Riven junto con Stella se habían acostumbrado a los respectivos novios de sus hijas.

El único en donde no hemos depositado suficiente atención es en Ricardo, ahora pasaremos a él.

Un chico presumido, creído y adinerado no era otra persona que el hijo mayor de Riven y Musa.

Le gustaba competir junto con su hermano Ian, siempre ganaba así que eso lo hacía sentir bien, comenzó a sonar el teléfono junto a Ricardo.

-¡Oye Ian contesta el teléfono!-Grito Ricardo a su hermano que se encontraba en la cocina de la mansión.

-Tú estas más cerca-Dijo Ian que se iba acercando.

-¿qué dijiste? no te oigo, ¿podrías acercarte más?

-Que tu estas más cerca-Dijo el chico acercándose.

-¿qué?

-Que tu estas más cerca

-¿Qué?

-Que tu estas más cerca

-No, ahora tú estas más cerca-Dijo Ricardo viendo como su hermano ahora estaba más cerca del teléfono

-¿hola?-Contestó Ian-Sara, ¿cómo estas? Te extrañé mucho-Dijo Ian alejándose con el teléfono y regresó como dos horas después a ver la televisión con su hermano Ricardo.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?-Dijo Ian mirando como su hermano lo miraba de arriba abajo.

-Solo veo lo ridículo que te ves con tu noviecita Sara.

-Tienes celos de que tú no tienes novia.

-Tengo a todas las chicas a mis pies

-Pero ninguna como tu novia

-¿quieres apostar? En este mes voy a conseguir cuatro novias y siete citas diferentes a la semana.

-¿cómo?

-Mira, voy a conseguir una novia para una semana, solo saldré una vez con ella y otras seis veces con otras chicas, al final de la semana termino con la chica y empiezo con otras nuevas.

-Eso es cruel, pero…acepto, si no lo logras tendrás que ser dos mese mi sirviente.-Dijo el chico que no podía resistir un reto de su hermano.

-Pero si lo logró tú serás mi sirviente y tendrás que humillarte frente a tu clase, incluida Sara.

-Hecho hermano.

Comenzó la semana y Ricardo consiguió novia en seguida, su nombre era Yanet, era muy bonita, se la llevó al cine y le dijo que en la semana la llamaría, el martes salió con Silvia, se la llevó a bailar y así continuó con las citas hasta que llegó el domingo y rompió con Yanet, ahora fue a la biblioteca de la escuela para ver si ahí conseguiría una chica.

-Así que, esta es una biblioteca, es la primera y última vez que entro a una de estas-Dijo Ricardo en voz alta e hizo que todos lo callarán, vio a una chica de coleta negra sentada en una de las sillas leyendo un libro, no vestía a la moda, es más muy anticuado, tenía unos enormes lentes y leía con atención el libro, Ricardo la reconoció de inmediato era Victoria, la chica más inteligente de su clase de ciencias, fue y se sentó con ella.

-Hola-Dijo en voz baja.

-Estoy leyendo-Respondió la chica en tono bajo igual que Ricardo.

-Lo sé, oye amo este libro, es el de….-El chico reinclinó un poco para ver el título del libro-….El fantasma de Cantrivolle.

-Se llama el fantasma de Canterville, no te creo que lo hayas leído yo te conozco.

-¿me conoces?

-Si. Eres Ricardo Elantris hijo de Musa, una cantante que fue muy famosa y ahora maneja una disquera y Riven, el dueño de la constructora más prestigiosa y famosa de la dimensión mágica.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Claro que si, ¿Cómo se llama el autor del libro?-Dijo la chica quién inmediatamente escondió el libro detrás de su espalda.

-Se llama…..sabes, tu no sabes cómo se llama por eso me lo preguntas.

-Yo si lo se.

-¿Quién lo asegura?

-Si te lo digo te diré la respuesta.

-Y si yo te lo digo también te la diré.

-Eres astuto, si utilizaras esa inteligencia en la escuela, serías de los mejores alumnos.

-Ese puesto lo ocupa mi hermano Ian.

-Pues deberías intentarlo.

-No lo creo.

-Tú no sabes nada de la vida. ¿no te preocupas por tu futuro?

-Se que mis padres siempre procurarán lo mejor en mi futuro.

-Pero es tuyo no de ellos.

-Ellos son los que tienen el dinero

-¿y cuando ellos ya no estén contigo?

-Heredarán sus millones.

-Eres increíble, nunca has vivido en serio.

-¿me enseñarías?

-¿a qué?

-A vivir, llévame a un lugar divertido.

-Estamos en uno.

-Digo para mi ¿no hay otra cosa que te divierta?

-Amo leer, pero si, hay una cosa que me gusta hacer, ir a una pequeña feria que se pone por mi casa, ¿te gustaría ir?

-Si, claro.

Victoria y Ricardo se fueron a la feria que no era pequeña pero Ricardo estaba acostumbrado a los parques de diversiones, con instalaciones limpias, última tecnología y enormes establecimientos.

-¿Nunca has venido a una feria?

-No, solo a parques de diversiones ¿tú nunca has ido a uno?

-Una vez pero no me gustó.

-¿qué se hace aquí?

-Divertirse, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-A la montaña Rusa.

Los chicos fueron para allá pero Ricardo tenía miedo, no por la montaña, si no, por que el juego tronaba mucho y se oían rechinidos, eso hizo que Victoria se riera de Ricardo todo el paseo, se subieron a todos los juego, fueron a comer algo, la verdad Ricardo se divirtió como nunca igual que Victoria.

-estuvo divertido, solo que no me gustan los efectos de sonido de los juegos.

-No son efectos de sonido, es sonido real.

-¿Te gustaría ir a un lugar divertido para mí?

-Claro, supongo que me debes un favor.

-Eres graciosa, en la escuela no te muestras así Vicky ¿puedo llamarte así?

-Prefiero Victoria gracias, contestando lo otro, es solo que tomo el estudio muy en serio.

-Eso es genial.

-¿a dónde me quieres llevar?

-Ya verás.

Ricardo se la llevó a un muelle, Victoria traía los ojos tapados pero cuando Ricardo le dijo que podía ver vio una moto acuática frente a ellos.

-No Ricardo, le tengo miedo a las motos.

-Confía en mi-Dijo el chico y subió con cuidado a la chica para después dar un paseo increíble, al principio Victoria tenía miedo y sólo gritaba pero después se armó de valor disfrutó el paseo.

-Estuvo genial-Dijo Victoria bajando de la moto.

-Si, tú eres genial.

-Nunca creí que el chico más rico y popular de la escuela me fuera a decir eso.

-Bueno, tal vez mi vida si es un poco material, es bueno alejarse de eso algunas veces

-Jamás un chico me había hablado de esa forma.

-¿Nunca?

-No, todos decían que yo era rara y fea, de niña siempre soñaba que mi primer beso iba a ser con fuegos artificiales en mi cabeza y todo mágico, pero supongo que nunca lo sabré.

-¿Nunca te han dado un beso?

-No.

-¿por qué no te ayudo a averiguar si tu fantasía es cierta-Dijo Ricardo quitándole los lentes a Victoria y para después darle un dulce beso, al instante unos fuegos artificiales comenzaron a dar luz en el cielo, cómo si el destino lo hubiera predicho, los chicos se separaron, y Ricardo le devolvió los lentes a Victoria.

-Eso fue…muy..wuau- Titubeo Victoria nerviosa

-Si-Dijo Ricardo, había tenido tantos besos en su vida pero ninguno como este.

Ricardo fue a dejar a Victoria a su casa para después él irse a la suya, amaneció y se fueron todos a la escuela.

Ricardo e Ian estaban charlando en uno de los pasillos, el casillero de Victoria estaba en una de las esquinas de este así que sin querer escuchó.

-¿Cómo vas súper chico?-Dijo Ian.

-¿Con qué?

-Con la apuesta, ¿lo recuerdas? La apuesta de que si podías salir con 7 chicas en una semana.

-A si.

-¿a quién engatusaste ayer?

Victoria no pudo escuchar más y se fue corriendo a su salón para después soltarse e llorar.

-A nadie.

-¿qué? Yo te vi con Victoria la chica de tu clase de ciencias

-Victoria fue diferente, desisto en la apuesta, seré tu sirviente, pero nunca había conocido una chica como Victoria.

-Por primera vez te flechó Cupido.

-Si y es genial.

Cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo Ricardo fue a buscar a Victoria y la encontró en una mesa completamente sola comiéndose un sándwich de atún.

-Hola ¿cómo estás?-Dijo Ricardo pero no obtuvo respuesta de la chica-¿Victoria?

-¿por qué no te vas con tus mentiras y tu estúpida apuesta a otro lugar?-Gritó la chica llena de furia y le aventó el sándwich en la cara a Ricardo y lo dejó lleno de atún

-¿qué?

La chica se fue furiosa al tocador de damas, a llorar frente al espejo.

-deja de llorar niña tonta ¿qué no ves que Ricardo te ama?-Dijo una chica detrás de una de las puertas de los baños.

-Ricardo te mando ¿cierto? Tú eres Marlin su hermana-Dijo Victoria secándose las lagrimas.

-No, Ricardo no me mando.

-¿Entonces cómo sabes que salimos anoche?

-Lo sospechaba, hasta hace poco me enteré que había sido contigo, ¿quién no se dio cuenta? Ricardo llegó a la casa con cara de borrego a punto de morir y ni caso nos hacía era cómo si estuviera en otra dimensión.

-¿en serio?

-Si, Ian me contó todo, él le dijo que desistía en la apuesta, tal vez si te conoció queriendo engatusarte, pero se enamoró de ti.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura?

-Eso no lo sé, pero sé quién puede ayudarte, ven a mi casa a la salida.

Victoria se regresó con Marlin y Sara, Sara se fue a su casa y Marlin la llevo a su casa y después con Musa.

-Mamá, ella es Victoria con dudas de que si Ricardo la quiere ¿la ayudas?

-¿Cómo puede ella ayudarme?-Dijo Victoria.

-Ricardo es igual a mi papá en cuanto a su personalidad y mi mamá se ha vuelto una experta con eso-Dijo Marlin y dejó solas a Musa y a Victoria.

-Mi hija esta loca ¿ya te habrás dado cuenta?-Dijo Musa

-Si, supongo, solo busco respuestas, no se si el amor de Ricardo es sincero.

-Yo no te sabría decir, mi esposo le heredó su personalidad a mi hijo lo admito, pero, su historia no es la misma, no es la misma persona ¿entiendes?

-Si muchas gracias de todas maneras señora.

-No hay de que, solo una cosa antes de que te vayas solo hay una señal que es obvia, si hace algo que usualmente no haría o algo totalmente loco, es que es amor verdadero.

-Gracias-Victoria se fue a su casa.

Pasó un mes después de lo sucedido y un día cuando Victoria se disponía a dormir cuando oyó un ruido en su jardín, como su ventana era la única que daba a este se asomó para ver que sucedía y ahí estaba Ricardo.

-He aquí al fantasma Otis  
El único espíritu auténtico y verdadero  
Desconfíen de las imitaciones  
Todos los demás son falsificaciones  
Y la entera verdad se le apareció como un relámpago. ¡Había sido burlado, chasqueado, engañado! La expresión característica de los Canterville reapareció en sus ojos, apretó las mandíbulas desdentadas y, levantando por encima de su cabeza sus manos amarillas, juró, según el ritual pintoresco de la antigua escuela, "que cuando el gallo tocara por dos veces el cuerno de su alegre llamada se consumarían sangrientas hazañas, y el crimen, de callado paso, saldría de su retiro". –Recitó Ricardo a Victoria con perfecta entonación.

-¿leíste el libro?

-Te refieres a el fantasma de Cantrivolle, si lo leí.

-¿en serio? ¿por mi?

-Si ahora se que su autor es Oscar Wilde. Por si no lo sabías.

-Ahora lo sé.

-¿me perdonas?

-¿Tengo otra opción?-La chica rió y esa historia terminó feliz.

**AYYYY!!! AHORA SI ME EMOCIONÉ :P SKE ESTA HISTORIA ME GUSTO MUCHO GRAX A LAURA POR LA IDEA DE QUE RICARDO SE ENAMORARA DE LA MAS TIMIDA E INTELIGENTE Y TAMBIEN GRAX POR EL NOMBRE DE VICTORIA Y POR LA ESCENA DE MARLIN SARA Y LOS MALIANTES SIIII!!:D:D BYE!!!!LOS ESPERO EN LA PROX ACTUALIZACION:D**


	18. El aniversario

**HOLA!!! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL OTRO CAPI :D:D:D:D (LEAN MI FRANCIA GÓTICA DE LAURA)BUENO AHORA SI NO LES QUITO MAS SU TIEMPO BYE!**

Un nuevo día había llegado en la habitación de Musa y Riven el Sol apenas había empezado a mostrarse, Riven estaba boca abajo con la mano estirada hacia el otro lado de la cama, cuando despertó notó que su esposa no estaba ahí la buscó con la mano y después con la vista hasta que una voz lo tranquilizó.

-Aquí estoy tontito-Dijo Musa saliendo del baño de la recámara.

-Ya me habías asustado y ¿a qué se debe que estés tan arreglada?-Dijo Riven mirando de arriba abajo a Musa que se veía muy bonita, más de lo habitual.

-Que bromista eres, por que ¿si te acuerdas que pasa hoy?

-Claro-Dijo Riven, Musa se disponía a darle un abrazo cuando este se levanto de la cama y sin querer lo esquivó para dirigirse a una pequeña Yorkshire-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Andy-Dijo acariciando a la perrita.

-Si que alegría iré con Flora, nos vemos luego-Dijo Musa desanimada y retirándose de la habitación.

Musa llegó a la casa de su amiga y a diferencia de su familia la de Flora ya estaba despierta, pero aún con pijama, Musa tocó la puerta y en cuanto le abrieron estalló en llanto.

-¡Flora! ¿cómo fue a olvidarlo?-Dijo Musa entre lágrimas.

-¿qué? ¿quién?-Preguntó confundida Flora.

-Riven...olvidó... ¡nuestro aniversario!

-Bueno eso es normal

-Pero es que, es tan cruel de su parte, nunca lo había hecho

-¿qué? ¿Riven nunca olvidó su aniversario?

-No ni un solo año durante nuestra larga vida juntos

-En ese caso deberías pasarle que una sola vez se le olvidó.

-¡no!

Pasó toda la mañana y Musa seguía deprimida, en su disquera Génesis Music: el origen de la música, Musa estaba en una grabación con una artista que era muy famosa y Musa también le escribía sus canciones, pero Musa no dejaba que la grabación saliera bien con sus lloriqueos y ni si quiera escribió la letra que le prometió a la cantante para su nuevo sencillo, Hannah y Marlin solo observaban como Musa arruinaba todo y decidieron ir ambas con Riven para recordarle de su aniversario y que Musa dejara de sufrir.

Fueron al enorme edificio de la constructora de Riven y luego se dirigieron a su oficina.

-Hola chicas ¿qué pasa?-Dijo Riven aún revisando algunos planos.

-Te diré lo que pasa padrino, lo que pasa es que es increíble que lo hayas olvidado-Dijo Hannah, Marlin volteo a ver la oficina de Riven y al enorme retrato que tenía en una de las esquinas de su foto de bodas, volteó a ver a su padre y este le sonrió, así que detuvo la lengua de Hannah y la jaló a la salida.

-¿Qué pasa? Íbamos a reclamarle a tu papá-Dijo Hannah desconcertada.

-Si, pero ahora no tenemos nada que reclamarle-Explicó Marlin.

-¿Qué?

-Confía en mí.

De nuevo en casa de Flora esta misma trataba de consolar a su amiga pero no podía, y llegó Helio a ayudarla.

-Musa, debes comprender que Riven tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza que…-Helio fue interrumpido por Musa.

-¿más importantes que yo?

-No Musa, es solo que Riven no es un ser perfecto y se le pueden olvidar algunas cosas importantes

-Claro pero si recordó el cumpleaños del estúpido perro.

-¿en serio?

-Si ni si quiera recuerda que se lo regalé en un aniversario.

-¿qué? ¿tu a él? Que yo recuerde Riven te lo dio a ti.

-Eso no es cierto Helio

-Claro que si, solo recuerda-Musa trató de hacer memoria y recordó la primera vez que vio a esa perrita.

_Musa acababa de llegar de un ensayo con su banda y fue directamente a su habitación con Riven, pero todo estaba muy obscuro, de pronto sintió como algo peludo rozó su pierna e inmediatamente gritó lo que hizo que Riven prendiera la luz y Musa mirara a la pequeña perrita peluda que había delante de ella._

-Si, él me la regaló en nuestro aniversario.

-Lo ves hasta yo recuerdo cuando fue conmigo a consultar acerca de la perrita-Ahora fue Helio el que empezó a recordar.

_Helio estaba regando unas plantas de Flora cuando Riven entró de pronto a su casa y se dirigió a él._

_-Helio necesito ayuda_

_-¿qué?_

_-Ya se que no te pido ayuda desde lo de Barry pero, es que pronto será el aniversario de Musa y mío así que quiero regalarle algo especial, ideas, sugerencias._

_-Regálale un ramo enorme de flores._

_-No esas se marchitan, quiero algo que le dure para siempre._

_-¿Una joya?_

_-Si, pero no es suficiente ya se ¡un perro!_

_-Los perros no son inmortales Riven._

_-Lo sé pero al menos le durará un tiempo considerable, le enredaré mi regalo en su collar y él irá a Musa._

_-Me parece perfecto._

_-Gracias Helio._

_-De nada solo ten cuidado de que no vayas a romper los floreros al salir-Dijo Helio pero inmediatamente Riven los pateó y los tiró_

_-¡Oops! Luego te los pago, adiós_

-Si fueron dulces momentos

-Fue un lindo regalo de su parte el perro.

-Y la joya

-¿joya?

-¿No recibiste ninguna ese día?

-No ¿por qué?

-El plan de Riven era darte al perro con una joya ¿no te la dio?

-No, que raro.

-Bueno aún así ya te diste cuenta de que Riven te quiere mucho y siempre procura lo mejor para ti.

-Si pero…. ¡olvidó nuestro aniversario!-Dijo estallando en llanto en la última frase y retirándose de aquel lugar.

-Y Musa o sabe lo que le espera.- Dijo Flora abrazando a su esposo.

-Hablando de eso, vámonos ya que si no llegamos tarde.

-Tienes razón.

Ya en la playa cerca de la casa de Flora, Musa se fue a una fuente de sodas que estaba sobre la arena pero aún así muy bonita y limpia, se encontraba comiéndose el helado de chocolate más grande que se haya visto hasta que por ahí pasó Chase, el hijo menor de Layla, también era el mejor amigo de Hannah y Marlin, vio a Musa y se fue a sentar con ella.

-Hola señora Elantris-Dijo el chico mirando la enorme copa de helado de Musa-Oí que esta un poco deprimida por que su esposo olvidó su aniversario.

-¡Si! Es un idiota-Dijo Musa comiéndose el helado con más y más furia hasta que Chase le detuvo la mano para que dejara un momento de comer.

-No vas a quedarte aquí a ahogar tus penas en helado ¿o si?

-Tal vez ¿qué se supone que haga?

-¿qué? Como que ¿qué se supone que haga? Tú eres Musa Elantris, fuerte, imponente, la chica que en sus canciones de joven expresaba que no hay que temer en decir lo que piensas ¿dónde están tus ideales? quiero que vayas allá y enfrentes a tu marido ¿entendido?

-Cierto voy a enfrentarlo, pero no confío en ti así que guardare mi helado-Y le pidió a un joven que trabajaba ahí que le guardará el helado en un congelador e inmediatamente se fue corriendo para su casa.

-¡Corra señora! Espero no llegar muy tarde-Dijo el chico que se echó a correr en la última frase.

Ya en casa Musa encontró las luces apagadas pero aún así gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¡Riven Elantris yo….!-La frase fue interrumpida por las luces y sus amigos.

-¡Sorpresa!-Al decir esto salieron Chase y Bunner y abrazaron a Musa.

-¿qué?-Dijo desconcertada Musa

-Es una fiesta sorpresa –Dijo Stella

-¿Celebrando qué?

-Nuestro aniversario, ¿lo olvidaste?-Dijo Riven soltando una risita al final.

-Tu…tu hiciste esto por mi ¿en serio?-Contestó Musa que estaba fascinada.

-Si

-Yo pensé que lo habías olvidado

-¿qué? Como olvidar el día en que me casé con la mujer más maravillosa de la dimensión mágica, la única que puede hacerme feliz, te amo-Dijo Riven besando a su esposa-Aunque estuvo mal que te la pasaras sintiéndote mal todo el día por que…-Riven ahora fue callado por un beso de Musa

-No arruines el momento cariño

Todos la pasaron genial en la celebración pero Hannah ahora tenía una duda.

-Marlin ¿cómo supiste que tu papá planeaba esto?

-Simple, cuando entramos a reclamar en su oficina vi la foto enorme que tenía de su boda con mamá y recordé que de chicos siempre nos contaba de ese día a mis hermanos y a ami, al borde que queríamos matarlo, pero aún así supe que no era capaz de olvidarlo.

-Musa, aún tengo algo para ti-Dijo Riven chasqueando los dedos e inmediatamente la perrita bajó-¿por qué no la cargas?

-¿Qué es esto?-Dijo Musa quitándole una cajita de terciopelo del collar de la perrita.

-Ábrelo

-¡no puede ser!-Dijo Musa al ver el hermoso collar que le había comprado su esposo, tenía una flauta colgando con diamantes y Riven inmediatamente se lo puso.

**_NO FUE UN GRAN FINAL, ES MAS NO FUE UN FINAL MERECEDOR DE SU LECTURA PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE (LEAN MI FRANCIA GÓTICA) NO MIA DE LAURA. HABLANDO DE ELLA 1000 GRAX! POR EL NOMBRE DE LA DISQUERA_**


	19. El hombre perfecto

**Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuaw tengo como 100 años de haberme ido, jaja, lo siento al principio fue por falta de imaginación, pero después Laura me dio muchas ideas y lo que me faltaba era tiempo, después falta de ganas jeje y al final estoy aquí sin señal de cablevisión y también el Internet ¡! Así que mejor comienzo con el capi bye!**

4 años habían pasado desde lo último sucedido, ahora Marlín tenía 18 años, Ian tenía 20 años y Ricardo 22.

Todos ahora tenían apartamentos, dejando a Musa y Riven solos, en su gran mansión, la mayoría del tiempo ambos estaban de viaje o en su casa de verano, y su hija Marlín era la que mas se aprovechaba de ello.

Un día ella y Justin regresaban de una confortable cena y se dirigían a la mansión, Marlín venía muy feliz y Justin un poco pasado de copas, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Musa y Riven que era la que poseía un ambiente un poco más romántico que el resto de la casa.

-Estuvo genial la cena Justin, muchas gracias- Dijo Marlín en un tono de coqueteo hacia su novio y sentándose en la cama.

-No hay problema, tú eres merecedora de todo, por cierto hoy te ves preciosa-Contesto Justin arrastrando un poco las palabras por el efecto del alcohol.

-Ven conmigo Justin

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, solo dime que vas a estar conmigo siempre-Dijo Marlín empezó a besar a su novio como nunca lo había hecho, Justin sabía lo que Marlín pretendía pero aún así no quiso detenerla simplemente continuar, posiblemente si no hubiera probado tanto vino habría hecho lo correcto.

Marlín comenzó a desabrochar su camisa y Justin la acariciaba y comenzaba a desabrochar su vestido negro, estaban tan envueltos por el momento que no escucharon que alguien entro a la casa, de repente, Marlín sintió como algo jalaba a Justin y ese algo era Riven quien después de eso le lanzo el puñetazo de su vida a Justin dejándolo tirado en el suelo y sangrando.

-¡¿qué te sucede papá?!-Gritó Marlín sorprendida

-¡La pregunta es qué te sucede a ti! me puedes explicar ¡¿qué diablos estabas a punto de hacer con ese chico?!-Contestó Riven lleno de furia

-¿No puedo tener un poco de privacidad?

-¡no! ¡Yo soy tu padre y por lo tanto debo protegerte de las estupideces que se te ocurran hacer y aparte esta habitación es de tu madre y mía!

-¡Deja de gritarme!

-¡no! ¡Marlín estoy furioso! ¡Y más que eso decepcionado, te aprovechaste de que no estábamos! ¿no entiendes que aún eres muy chica para esto?

-Pero tu y mamá no lo eran ¿cierto? O acaso crees que no se que tu y mamá no estaban casados cuando…

-¡Cállate! Marlín solamente quiero lo mejor para ti y yo creo que aún no estas lista para vivir sola.

-¿qué? ¡Pero ya soy mayor de edad!

-Si pero si no lo haces te quitaré todas las tarjetas de crédito, el auto y no pagaré tu apartamento nunca más.

-Pues adelante haz lo que quieras ¡hasta nunca papá!-Gritó por último Marlín y ayudó a Justin a levantarse y se fue en taxi con él todo ensangrentado.

A la mañana siguiente Marlín estaba empacando sus cosas para irse de su apartamento, Riven puede ser muy frío con la gente pero a sus hijos los consiente tanto que podrían hacerse pasar por príncipes y princesa, respectivamente, el apartamento o ex -apartamento de Marlín tenía todo, jacuzzi, una cama cómoda, su propia sala de televisión con pantalla de plasma incluso más grande que la puerta, bueno para ahorrar tiempo tenía todo lo que una chica o persona desearía.

De repente el sonido del timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos, fue a atender la puerta y era Musa.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó ella y Marlín solo movió la cabeza en señal de un "si"

-¿qué haces aquí?

-Solo pasaba a verte

-No es cierto, papá de seguro te dijo lo que pasó, ¿vienes a charlar conmigo?

-Si, ¿puedo tomar asiento?-Preguntó Musa señalando la sala.

-Adelante mamá-Ambas fueron a sentarse y hubo solo un momento de silencio

-No creo que tu padre tomara la decisión correcta

-Yo pienso que si él cree que sólo me interesa su dinero, no lo creo, yo puedo buscarme un empleo y tener un apartamento pagado por mi y hacer mi vida como una chica normal, algún día tendría que pasar ¿no?, bien, ¿cuándo empieza tu discurso de que soy muy chica y todo lo demás?

-Marlín yo pienso que esta muy bien que pienses eso y no eres muy chica yo tenía tu edad cuando comencé mi carrera musical y que termine mis estudios en Alfea, yo no era una niña a esa edad, y de seguro tu padre no me miraba como a una niña, él es así contigo por que te ama y mucho y yo también ¿crees que yo tampoco te veo con ojos de niña? Parece que fue ayer cuando me dijeron que estaba embarazada de ti pero tu tienes mucha razón, eres mayor puedes hacer de tu vida lo que quieras, si necesitas ayuda o apoyo en lo que consigues empleo solo dilo yo estoy aquí para ti.

-Gracias mamá, siempre me llevé mejor con mi papá pero al parecer la vida da vueltas de 180º ¿no?

-Te quiero mucho cariño

-Yo igual mamá.

Marlín no tardó ni siquiera un poco en conseguir empleo, tenía la mejor educación en la dimensión mágica y fue aceptada rápidamente como empleada de un restaurante, ella estaría en la recepción, era un restaurante muy caro de la dimensión mágica, por supuesto fue muy bien pagada, pasó una semana y Marlín decidió dar otro giro inesperado.

-¿Hola?-Contestó por el teléfono Justin

-Hola J soy yo Marlín

-Hola ¿cómo estas?

-Bien je estado pensando en lo que pasó el otro día en la casa con mi papá y creo que lo mejor es que ya no nos veamos más

-¿qué? ¿por qué?

-Solo necesito organizar mi vida un poco, no te preocupes solo es temporal.

-De acuerdo

-Te extrañaré, nos vemos

-Adiós

Marlín se dirigía al trabajo cuando tuvo su pequeña conversación con Justin, así que el taxi se detuvo y ella se dirigió al restaurante.

El inicio de aquel día fue normal hasta que entró por la puerta un chico rubio de ojos verdes, perfecto en apariencia y se acercó a Marlín, pasó un momento en el que la chica se quedó pasmada con él pero luego reaccionó.

-Buenas noches señor, ¿tiene reservación?

-Si, es a nombre de Robert Smith

-Permítame buscarlo, Smith, Smith, aquí esta, ¿está esperando a alguien?

-No vengo yo solo

-Entonces, adelante pase por aquí-Marlín lo acompañó a su mesa y le ofreció la carta después un mesero vino a atenderlo.

Ya era la hora de cerrar y aquel chico era el único que se encontraba ahí, ya había terminado su cena pero cuando alguien se acercaba a preguntar si quería la cuenta el respondía que no era necesario, estaba esperando a alguien, cuando fue el turno de Marlín fue totalmente diferente.

-Señor ya vamos a cerrar ¿le traigo la cuenta?

-Si, por favor, estaba esperando a alguien pero ya llegó

-Creí que venía solo

-No vamos a estar aquí pienso llevarla a tomar solo un café para conversar

-Me alegro por Ud.

-¿y?

-¿A qué se refiere con "Y"?

-¿qué piensas?

-¿De que me habla?

-Te estaba esperando a ti ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo?

-¿A mi?, bueno pues, supongo que no tiene nada de malo, solo deja ir a quitarme mi uniforme

-Por supuesto aquí te espero

Marlín y Robert fueron a tomarse el café prometido, descubrieron que tenían más de una cosa en común, pues al parecer Marlín olvidó rápidamente a Justin y a su promesa de que volvería, pronto se convirtió en la novia de Robert, iban a cumplir dos años de noviazgo cuando Marlín decidió olvidar su rencor hacia su padre y presentárselo a el y a Musa.

El timbre de la mansión sonó y Bruno fue a atender, anunció que Marlín y Robert habían llegado.

-¡Marlín! Hija te extrañé mucho-Dijo Musa abrazando a Marlín

-Hola mamá también me alegro de verte, hola papá

-Ni creas que he olvidado todo lo que hiciste

-Riven no seas rencoroso, es tu hija y no la has visto en mucho tiempo, al menos muestra un poco de humanidad.

-Esta bien, hola

-Como sea, les presento a Robert, mi novio

-Mucho gusto Sr. Y Sra. Elantris-Dijo el chico estrechando la mano de Musa y Riven

Así pasó toda la tarde y el muchacho dejó totalmente impresionado a Riven, al parecer era lo que buscaba para su hija "a su hombre perfecto" antes de irse Riven le dijo a Marlín que deseaba hablar con ella en privado.

-¿Si?

-Marlín quiero decirte que me disculpes, me salí de control con eso de ya no hablarte y todo eso

-¿en serio?

-Si, yo….bueno a mi no me gusta estar enojado contigo te quiero mucho Marlín.

-Yo igual papá

-También quiero decirte que ese chico es muy buena elección

-¿tu crees?

-Por supuesto

-Gracias papá

Después de acabar la charla Marlín y Riven salieron y terminaron de despedirse para que Robert y Marlín se fueran dejando a Musa y Riven solos.

-Al fin solos- Dijo Riven besando a Musa la cual lo alejó de ella de inmediato

-Riven ese chico no me da un buen presentimiento

-¿qué? ¿por qué?

-No lo se solo tengo un presentimiento malo sobre el

-Y ¿qué vas a hacer?

-No Riven ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Me da miedo cuando me incluyes en tus planes

-¿por qué?

-Por que siempre termino, en la cárcel o colgando de alguna parte o humillado o…

Al siguiente día

-En un ducto de ventilación-Terminó su frase de el día anterior mientras trataba de encontrar el apartamento de Robert desde el ducto con Musa

-Es este, estoy segura

-¿cómo sabes?

-Marlín me enseñó un par de fotos de ellos dos y supuse que sería su apartamento, por que no era el de Marlín.

-Musa yo creo que espiar a alguien por una corazonada es estar loco

-¿loca yo?

-Si tu

-Mira Riven el día en que yo esté loca….-Musa fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, eran Robert y otro chico y tanto Musa como Riven se sorprendieron al ver que era Justin.

-Entonces Marlín esta saliendo contigo

-Si

-¿Y sabe que soy tu amigo?

-No

-¿Y son felices juntos?

-¡Ja! ¿Crees qué estoy enamorado de ella?

-Pues si ¿no lo estas?

-Claro que no tonto, hoy en la noche la invité a cenar y le pediré que se case conmigo

-¿por qué si no la amas?

-Justin, no sabes nada ¿cierto?

-Al parecer no

-Marlín Elantris ¿te suena?

-Si claro que si, estábamos hablando de ella

-Tonto me refiero al apellido Elantris E-LAN-TRIS es la familia más rica de la dimensión mágica

-¿la buscas por su dinero?

-Claro, ¿quién podría enamorarse de ella? Es tan fría y extraña, ni siquiera usa minifaldas

-Eres un asco Robert

-¿por qué? No me digas que tu tampoco la buscabas por su dinero

-¡no! Yo la amo, ella es especial, no es como las otras chicas, es agradable y divertida

-Como digas

-No voy a permitir que le hagas daño

-Y yo no voy a permitir que interfieras con mis planes-Dijo Robert amenazando con una pistola a Justin-Le dices una palabra y te mueres-Justin no dijo nada y se fue Robert se arregló para la cena en unos 30 minutos y salió del apartamento y Musa y Riven pudieron salir del ducto de ventilación

-No puedo creerlo-Dijo Riven

-Sabía que Robert era raro

-No yo digo que Justin hablara así de Marlín

-Siempre la ha amado mucho

-Nunca lo vi.

-Pues luego te haces un examen de la vista ahora tenemos que seguir a Robert para salvar a nuestra hija de aceptar la propuesta de ese maniático

Musa y Riven se encaminaron para el restaurante.

Robert y Marlín comenzaron a cenar y llegó el momento Robert se levantó para luego hincarse y sacó de su bolsillo un anillo hermoso y luego hacer la gran pregunta "¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

-¡no!-Grito Justin desde la entrada del restaurante y de inmediato Robert se levantó y sacó de nuevo su arma provocando que todos los del restaurante gritaran y se pusieran debajo de las mesas.

-Da un paso más y te mueres, siempre has sido un cobarde Justin, nunca debí ser tu amigo, siempre te he protegido pero, ¿quién te ayudará ahora?

-Yo-Dijo Riven entrando junto con su esposa y sus guarda espaldas que superaban en armas al chico-Di una palabra más y tu eres el que ya no vas a existir, Marlín ven aquí-Dijo Riven decidido y Marlín enseguida lo obedeció- Tu ya no molestarás más a mi familia, si te atreves ya no vivirás para contarlo.-Robert bajó su arma y se fue del restaurante

-Papá gracias, Justin gracias

-Justin eres muy valiente, me impresionas, por cierto lamento lo del puñetazo la otra vez

-No se preocupe señor mi nariz ahora se siente mejor

-Bien vallamos todos a casa, Justin ¿por qué no vienes a cenar?-Dijo Riven tomándolo de los hombros

-Gracias señor.

Pasó una semana para que Marlín se diera cuenta de que al que realmente amaba y que Riven también cayera en cuenta de que Justin era una buena persona, para su hija él era el hombre perfecto pero para Riven las emociones fuertes aún no acaban…

**¿LES GUSTÓ? ESPERO QUÉ SI LO DE HASTA ARRIBA LO ESCRIBÍ HACE MUCHO CUANDO NO HABÍA CABLEVISIÓN NI INTERNET PERO DESPUÉS SE FUE LA LUZ Y NO PUDE ACABARLO HASTA HOY, ESTE FIC ESTA LLEGANDO A SU FIN ASÍ QUE ME CENTRARÉ MÁS EN ESTE Y DEJARÉ A LOS OTROS DESCANSARCUANDO ACABE ESTE ME IRÉ OCUPANDO DE ELLOS, BUENO YO ME DESPIDO NOS VEMOS Y GRAX POR LEER MI FIC BYE!!**


	20. El padre de la novia

**HOLA A TODOS!! TRAIGO EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO PAR UDS. CON MUXO CARIÑO Y POR CIERTO LAURISS ME DEBES 1 FIC X K YO YA ACTUALIZÉ jajaja BUENO YA LOS DEJO CON EL FIC BYE!!**

Es increíble como pasa el tiempo, en un instante comienza una historia y al otro esta a punto de terminar, eso es exactamente lo que me pasó a mi, usualmente no me pongo sentimental con nada ni nadie pero la experiencia más increíble que pude haber tenido acabó hace unas cuantas horas.

Verán, todo comenzó cuando Marlín, Ricardo e Ian venían de visita por el día de gracias, Marlín, mi hija menor, llevaba a su novio Justin, Ricardo, mi hijo mas grande llevaba a su novia Victoria e Ian llevaba a Sara; fueron llegando nuestros hijos y sus respectivas parejas, pronto ya nos encontrábamos cenando y riendo, al final, cuando terminó la cena Marlín y Justin se levantaron de la mesa y nos dijeron lo siguiente:

-Atención todos, Justin y yo tenemos una gran noticia que darles

-Cierto, la noticia es que…

-¡Nos vamos a casar!-Dijeron los dos a coro.

Todos comenzaron a gritar y a abrazar y felicitar a Marlín y Justin pero por alguna razón yo me quedé paralizado como si estuviera muerto y por mi cabeza paso el momento en que Marlín nació y ahora el pensar que se iba a casar me quitaba por completo la idea de que era mi bebé

-Papá ¿no escuchaste? Me voy a casar-Las últimas palabras me pareció verla sentada como mi niña de 8 años-¿papá?

-Oh si, felicidades-Dije yo en un tono muy seco que de seguro le bajo un poco el ánimo a mi hija.

-Esta bien, gracias.

-Riven-Dijo Musa acercándose hacia mi con ese tono de que tenía lástima de mi

-¿qué?

-¿No estas emocionado?

-Claro que si

-Te conozco y se que no.

-Es muy chica

-Es la excusa que le has puesto toda la vida, nunca va a terminar de crecer Riven, ya no necesita de nosotros, ya formó su vida sola y ahora decidió compartirla con otra persona, así como tú y yo.

-Esta bien-Odiaba cuando Musa se ponía en su plan de querer convencerme de algo, siempre lo lograba y no se por qué.

Pasó una semana en la que nos terminábamos de acostumbrar a la noticia cuando Marlín nos pidió que fuéramos a ayudarla con sus compras, no faltaba mucho para la boda, Marlín y Justin ya lo habían planeado desde hace tiempo así que solo faltaban unos cuantos preparativos.

Fuimos Musa, Marlín, Hannah y yo.

-Primero iremos por el vestido- Dijo Marlín mientras conducía mi auto, que como era más rápido, decidimos emplearlo para esta ocasión.

Legamos a la tienda y Marlín comenzó a probarse vestidos de novia

-Perfecto-Dijo Musa del primer vestido

-Lindísimo amiga

-Muy escotado-Dije yo, el vestido era hermoso, tenía adornos de flores en la punta del vestido y un listón en la cintura color champaña, pero para mi estaba muy escotado, Marlín se dio la media vuelta y volvió con otro vestido aún más hermoso.

-Te ves bellísima amor

-Justin caerá a tus pies amiga

-Tiene los hombros muy destapados-Marlín solo hizo cara de disgusto y volvió a cambiarse, así pasaron como 6 vestidos de los cuales ninguno parecía gustarme y al final aunque no me pareciera Marlín se llevó el segundo. Después fuimos a encargar el pastel.

-Mira este hija, se ve divino

-Ni lo menciones Musa, esta demasiado caro, ¿esto por un pastel?

-¿Y qué tal este Marlín?-Sugirió Hannah

-No es igual de caro que el otro-Me la pasé quejándome de todo pero aún así tuve que pagar el pastel más caro que pudieron encontrar. Así nos la pasamos todo el día y en la noche Marlín y Hannah se fueron y tuve que ir yo por la despensa pues Musa estaba muy cansada y yo en el centro comercial quejándome en mis pensamientos.

-¿Por qué tiene que costar tanto una boda? Yo pensé que iba a ser un poco más fácil todo esto-Iba diciendo en mi mente-Y aparte estos precios son muy altos-No se por qué pero fui con el dueño y le reclamé que sus precios estaban muy altos, seguí hablando sin sentido al punto de que pensaron que era un loco y llamaron a la policía.

-Por aquí señorita Elantris-Escuché a lo lejos desde mi celda

-¿Marlín?

-Papá si no quieres que me case solo dilo

-Claro que quiero que te cases

-Entonces ¿por qué me hace esto a mí?

-Marlín lo siento, estoy nervioso

-¿por qué?

-Tengo miedo

-¿de qué?

-De perderte, hija no quiero que te vayas nunca

-Ni a mi me gustaría pero así tiene que ser o crees que seguiré siendo por siempre una bebé, soy una persona como lo son tú y mamá

-Lo sé, tu madre me lo ha repetido cientos de veces

-Si me quieres déjame ir, te prometo que siempre serás mi papá y mi mejor amigo

-Te quiero

-Yo igual papá

Marlín me sacó de la celda y fuimos juntos a su apartamento para luego yo regresar con Musa.

Por fin llegó el gran día, todos estaban muy apurados y yo estaba impaciente esperando en la sala de la mansión a que mi hija bajara pues se nos estaba haciendo tarde de pronto giré mi cabeza hacia las escaleras y ahí estaba, Marlín con su vestido de novia hermosa, con caireles en el cabello y parecía un ángel, pero no hubo tiempo de decir mucho solo subimos al auto y fuimos a la iglesia era muy hermosa, grande y totalmente decorada con flores, llegó la hora y llevé a Marlín hasta el altar, en el camino tuve tantos recuerdos pero al final tuve la seguridad de dejarla ir con Justin y viendo su boda recordé la de Musa y yo, fue tan especial.

Terminando hubo una gran fiesta en casa de Stella, había tanta gente que no pude ver a Marlín por ningún lado, terminó la fiesta y nos quedamos de nuevo Musa y yo solos y yo sin haberme despedido de mi hija, de pronto comenzó a sonar el teléfono y contesté yo:

-¿hola?

-¡papá!

-Marlín, no pude verte en la fiesta

-No te preocupes

-Solo quería decirte que espero que sean muy felices y que les vaya muy bien en la luna de miel

-Gracias papá, eres súper ¡ja!

-Te cuidas mucho, te paso a tu mamá

Musa y Marlín charlaron poco tiempo pues Marlín y Justin tenían que irse para tomar su vuelo. Musa puso algo de música de fondo.

-No fue tan malo ¿o si?-Me dijo Musa sentándose a mi lado y recargando su cabeza en mi hombro

-No, pero ya no es más Marlín Elantris ya es Marlín Russ esposa de Justin Russ

-Si, creo que se escucha mejor, es broma

-Tú nunca te vas a ir ¿cierto Musa?

-Tú me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos, y tanto tú como yo somos gente de palabra, te amo Riven

-Yo te amo más ¿me permite esta pieza?-Dije yo levantándome del sillón y tomando su mano para empezar a bailar.

Ambos nos quedamos así un par de horas hasta que terminó todo, mi hija se casó, pero al menos se que fue con un buen hombre, mi hija se fue, pero se que tengo a más personas para hacerme compañía, mi hija ya es parte de otra familia, pero al menos se que mis mejores amigas siempre estarán conmigo, Marlín y Musa son las que serían las mujeres más importantes en mi vida, también aprendí que la vida se va rápido y cuando llega un momento que en el pasado veías tan lejano no hay más que hacer que disfrutar

**FIN!! BUENO TODAVÍA NO ME REFIERO AL FIN DEL CAPÍTULO JAJAJA TAMBIÉN QUERÍA DECIR QUE ESTA ERA LA IDEA ORIGINAL PARA MI FIC DEL PADRE DE LA NOVIA PERO ME DESVIE UN POQUITÍN JAJAJA BUENO YA ME VOY BYEBYE!!grax a lauris por ayudarme en el otro capi  
**


	21. Yamelín

**Hola a todos ¡!!! Espero k estén bien y k e perdonen x k pase mucho tiempo sin actualizar, como sea los dejo para k puedan leer bye!! **

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que Marlín había contraído matrimonio con Justin, ambos estaban en su nueva casa, como apenas estaban comenzando Riven les ayudó bastante con su economía así que la casa no estaba nada mal, tenía dos pisos, las paredes eran verdes, todo tenía un ambiente muy hogareño y moderno al mismo tiempo, los sofás eran verde claro y la decoración de la cocina junto con la estufa eran imitación madera, en el primer piso estaban la cocina, la sala/comedor, un baño y las escaleras de madera, arriba estaba el cuarto de Justin y Marlín, otro baño, el cuarto de televisión y un cuarto más que aún estaba con cajas sin desempacar y aún sin pintar, lo único que tenía, aparte de las cajas, era una caminadora que ahora también era perchero, las paredes de ese cuarto aún estaban sin pintar, aún conservaban aquel color blanco que tenía antiguamente la casa, la casa tenía patio enfrente y dos cajones de estacionamiento y atrás un hermoso jardín; como puede ver la casa era pequeña pero muy bonita. Marlín y Justin se encontraban en el sofá con sus miradas hacia el teléfono, ambos se mostraban muy nerviosos y de repente el silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono, Marlín levantó la bocina de inmediato.

-¿Hola?- Preguntó Marlín-Si, ella habla...Claro… ¡¿en serio?! muchas gracias, hasta luego-Marlín colgó el teléfono y volteó a ver a Justin sonriendo.

-¿quién era?

-Eran del hospital

-¿qué te dijeron?

-¡es positivo!-Marlín abrazó a Justin quien de inmediato sonrió al igual que su esposa- ¡tenemos que decirle a mis padres!

-Claro, llamaré a tu padre a ver si van a estar-Dijo Justin mientras se dirigía al teléfono y marcaba el número de los Elantris.

-Por supuesto.

-Buenas tardes residencia Elantris ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-¿Si me podría comunicar con Riven Elantris? Habla Justin, su yerno.

-Un momento por favor

-¿hola, Justin?

-Buenas tardes señor solo hablaba para saber si usted y su esposa van a estar hoy, Marlín y yo tenemos algo que decirles.

-Sí, claro.

-Muchas gracias señor entonces llegamos como a las 6, hasta luego

-Adiós.

Justin y Marlín llegaron a la mansión a la hora dicha y Riven y Musa los recibieron amablemente y todos se fueron a sentar en la sala y comenzaron a hablar.

-Papá, mamá tenemos algo que decirles, sabemos que es un paso muy grande pero sabemos que estamos listos- Dijo Marlín, después miró a Justin y dio un enorme suspiro antes de decirlo- Justin y yo vamos a ser padres, ¡estoy embarazada!-Musa sonrió como nunca y abrazó a su pequeña, Riven solo se quedó ahí, inmóvil.

-Oh Marlín, mi pequeña no puedo creer que esté pasando-Sonrió Musa a hija mientras sostenía sus manos- Felicidades Justin.

-Gracias señora

-Riven diles algo-Dijo Musa pero Riven seguía sin moverse, no asimilaba todavía

-¿papá?

-A …si…felicidades-Dijo Riven regresando a la realidad

-Gracias-Contestó Marlín, no le extrañaba nada esa reacción por parte de él.

El tiempo fue pasando y Musa y Riven se quedaron solos

-¿Por qué?-Le dijo Musa a Riven cuando ambos estaban en su habitación listos para dormir.

-¿por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué cada vez que nuestra hija da un gran paso tú reaccionas así?

-¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? Mi niña está creciendo y nunca pensé que fuera a pasar

-Lo estás haciendo, estás haciendo lo mismo que cuando se iba a casar

-Musa entiéndeme no puedo asimilar que crezca

-Riven se que la amas mucho, pero deja de ser tan sobre protector

-Trataré, pero no te aseguro nada- Riven solo sonrió a su esposa y le guiñó el ojo

-Eres tan malvado-Dijo golpeándolo con uno de los cojines que tenían a un lado

-También creo que soy muy joven para ser abuelo

-Oh Dios Riven

-Es en serio, digo hay abuelos mucho más viejos que yo

-Riven no me digas que te estás volviendo un vanidoso

-Claro que no, bueno al menos sé que tú serás la abuela más sexy de la dimensión mágica-Dijo Riven besando a Musa y apagado la luz de su lámpara-Buenas noches Musa

-Buenas noches abuelito

7 meses habían pasado ya y Marlín se encontraba en casa con su madre y Hannah, todas estaban viendo una película y Justin y Riven habían ido por unas golosinas.

-No puedo creer que voy a ser padre en muy poco tiempo, ¿le puedo preguntar cómo se siente ser padre?-Dijo Justin a Riven viendo la variedad de botanas de la tienda

-Pues….no sabría cómo explicarte es como…-La frase de Riven fue interrumpida por el timbre del celular de Justin

-Es de la casa-Dijo Justin y contestó el teléfono.

-¡Ya es hora Justin, Marlín ya va a dar a luz!-Gritó Hannah por el teléfono

Estaban todos en la sala de espera del hospital, de pronto el doctor salió y les dijo a todos

-Felicitaciones, fue una niña

Todos estaban muy felices, cuando los dejaron entrar a la habitación de Marlín ella estaba con el bebé en brazos y Justin a su lado mirando a su nueva familia.

-Hola-Dijo Musa entrando a la habitación y mirando la hermosa escena

-Mamá mírala es tan pequeñita

-Lo sé-Dijo Musa, pero ella venía con compañía venían Riven, Ricardo, Ian y Hannah.

-Hola hermanita ¿cómo está mi sobrinita?-Dijo Ian besando la cabecita de la bebé

-Hola chicos gracias por venir.

-Marlín ¿cómo crees que podríamos faltar al nacimiento de otro miembro en la familia?-Dijo Ricardo

-Marlín ¿Puedo cargarla?-Dijo Riven

-Claro-Contestó la chica entregándole al bebé a su papá

Riven lo sostuvo enfrente de su rostro y el bebé tomo con su manita uno de los mechones de cabello de Riven lo cual hizo que aquella niña tocara su corazón

-¿Y cómo se llamará?- Preguntó Hannah

-Yamelín-Respondieron Justin y Marlín al mismo tiempo

**Yamelín no se si exista lo más probable es que no pero me encanta ese nombre que de pronto se me ocurrió :D:D:D como sea espero que les haya gustado el capítulo muchas gracias a las personas que han seguido mi fic mil gracias. **


	22. Nunca olvides nuestro amor

**HOLA!!! ESPERO K LES HAYA GUSTADO EL OTRO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE, LA VERDAD SKE ME HE QUEDADO SIN MUXA INSPIRACIÓN T_T PERO ESPERO QUE SI LES GUSE BYE!!!XD**

Yamelín ya tenía 5 meses de nacida, Marlín y Justin estaban aún aprendiendo a ser padres primerizos, con algo de ayuda del resto de su familia, habían logrado superar los primeros meses que eran los más difíciles.

Por otro lado, Ian estaba más feliz que nunca con Sara, su relación ahora estaba en su mejor momento, ambos se querían como no habían querido a nadie en el mundo, Ian sentía que ella era el amor de su vida y se lo iba a demostrar muy pronto.

Sara había sido invitada a una reunión con sus amigas, era en la casa de una de ellas, ella iba informal, cuando llegó se llevó la primer sorpresa.

-Hola chicas-Dijo Sara a sus amigas las cuales tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-¿Qué pasa?

-Ian dejó una sorpresa para ti-Dijo una de sus amigas llevándola del brazo al comedor donde estaba una caja que tenía grabado "DELAÍA" el nombre de la tienda de ropa más cara de la dimensión mágica, Sara la abrió emocionada y sacó de ella un hermoso vestido rojo, con pequeños adornos al final del vestido en dorado y al final de la caja una nota de Ian que decía:

"_Querida Sara:_

_Solo quería decirte que eres una mujer muy especial para mí, podría apostar que nunca encontraré alguien tan especial como tú, te tengo una sorpresa especial para demostrártelo, te veo en tu casa a las 8:45PM, ponte el vestido que te compré, se que te serás tan linda como siempre._

_Con amor Ian"_

-Es tan lindo.-Dijo Sara a sus amigas abrazando el vestido.

Llegó la hora y una limosina llegó a recogerla, Ian no se encontraba ahí, la chica se veía preciosa, con su cabellera rubia recogida en un chongo con un prendedor dorado que combinaba con el vestido, sus zapatillas eran rojas y muy hermosas, la chica aún estaba confundida, no sabía que sucedía, qué planeaba Ian.

La limosina se detuvo en el aeropuerto, el chofer le guío hasta un avión en donde estaba esperando Ian a Sara, la chica subió y le preguntó a dónde iban pero el chico cambiaba la conversación, hasta que llegaron a un increíble lugar lleno de luces y colores, si no era otro lugar que el bellísimo París, otra limosina los esperaba fuera del avión y ambos subieron, los llevó a uno de sus lugares más románticos de aquel lugar, "Le Coeur De La Mer", después de una de las cenas más románticas que habían tenido en su vida, Ian le hizo una seña al músico y este empezó a tocar la canción favorita de Sara "Fly me to the moon", mientras la música sonaba, Ian comenzó a ponerse de rodillas, sacó de su bolsillo la sortija más hermosa del mundo y le hizo la gran pregunta "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?".

Sara solo sonrió y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo a Ian que si con la cabeza, Ian le colocó el anillo y le sonrió, ambos se abrazaron y se besaron.

La pareja llamó a Marlín y a Justin para avisarles, ellos se emocionaron mucho y la noticia no tardó en llegar a Musa y Riven.

-Es genial que se vayan a casar, saben que pueden contar con nosotros para lo que sea.-Dijo Riven.

-Claro-Contestó Musa, un poco en seco, casi como Riven cuando recibió la noticia de la boda y el embarazo de Marlín.

Poco tiempo después Ian y Sara se fueron.

-Te noté un poco seria cuando estaban aquí los chicos-Dijo Riven abrazando a su esposa.

-Es solo que no me parece que te hayas emocionado tanto con la boda de Ian pero cuando se casó Marlín lo tomate como un trago amargo.-Contestó Musa liberándose del abrazo.

-No fue como un trago amargo, es solo que es diferente ella es mi hija y tengo el instinto de protegerla.

-Eso no justifica nada Riven, es increíble que digas que solo porque es tu hija la sobreprotejas tanto.

-No, solo me preocupo por ella, la quiero mucho.

-Solo digo que me hubiera gustado que la apoyaras más cuando fue su boda.

-La apoyé

-¡No! ¡No la apoyaste como estas apoyando a Ian, es seguramente que estas orgulloso de que tu hijo conquistó una chica, pero no te complace la idea de que a tu hija la hayan conquistado! ¡¿Porqué Riven, Porqué?!

-Tranquilízate es solo que quiero cuidar de mi hija, si, tal vez la sobreprotejo mucho pero ya te dije porqué es, lo que pasa con Ian y Ricardo es que siento que se pueden cuidar solos y defender mejor, pero si te ofendí o algo perdóname ¿sí?

-Está bien, y, ¿cómo te fue enseñando a cambiar pañales a Justin aquella vez?

-No me lo recuerdes acabo de cenar.

La gran boda se acercaba solo faltaba una semana, la chica acababa de regresar de visitar a una amiga para ver los últimos preparativos, estaba en su auto, vio una señal de alto pero o la consideró importante, siguió pero por el costado un automóvil no pudo frenar y chocó. El auto de Sara era muy pequeño y el auto del sujeto era una camioneta, el auto quedó semi-destrozado, el tipo llamó una ambulancia y el hospital avisó a los familiares, la primera en llegar fue Stella y Brandon, luego Riven, Musa y su familia, después de unos minutos los dejaron entrar, primero fueron sus padres, pero Sara seguía inconsciente, cuando llegó el turno de Ian entró y al estar hablando con ella notó como se movía hasta que reaccionó.

-Amor, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó Ian

-¡¿Quién eres tú, dónde estoy?!-Contestó desconcertada Sara.

**CHAN CHAN CHAN!! SOY MALA COMO LA CARNE DE PUERCO JAJAJA FUE LO ÚNICO QUE ME GUSTÓ SORRY SKE NO TENÍA MUCHA IMAGINACIÓN, PARA LOS QUE CREEN QUE DELAÍA ES UN NOMBRE EXTRAÑO PUES NO!! ES MI SEGUNDO NOMBRE :P NO QUERÍA DEJAR PASAR LA OPORTUNIDAD DE LLAMARME COMO UNA TIENDA DE ROPA CARA XD BUENO BYE!!  
**


	23. De Victoria a la novia más hermosa

**HOLA!!!! Lamento mi grande ausencia pero estaba muy ocupada, pero el esfuerzo valió la pena terminé genial mi ciclo escolar, como sea ya los dejo con el capi.**

Ian reportó de inmediato el extraño comportamiento de Sara, él estaba consiente de lo que estaba sucediendo, no lo podía creer, su futura esposa no lo recordaba, era lo peor que le pudiese estar pasando, fue en lo último que pensaría que sucedería.

La boda obviamente fue pospuesta hasta nuevo aviso.

Había pasado aproximadamente una semana y Marlín decidió ir a visitar a Sara; ella seguía sin recordar nada.

-Buenas tardes señorita Sara, tiene visitas-Dijo una enfermera, entrando a la habitación.

-¿Quién es?

-Es una señorita, creo que es hermana de su novio.

-Que pase-Ella estaba consciente de lo sucedido así que quiso "conocer" a la chica

-Hola-Entró Marlín tímidamente a la habitación

-¿Qué tal? Tú eres...-Dijo Sara tratando de que Marlín terminara su oración.

-Marlín, yo soy la hermana de Ian-Marlín se acercó con cada vez más confianza, de repente le dio un abrazo inesperado a Sara y estalló en lágrimas- Me alegra que estés bien-Sara comenzó a reconocer ese perfume que siempre traía Marlín y recordó:

_Eran aproximadamente las 12 de la madrugada cuando Sara y Marlín, estaban en una pijamada, ambas se habían hecho muy buenas amiga, ambas tenían en ese momento 16 y 18 respectivamente._

_-Estoy nerviosa, el viernes tengo una cita con Justin y no sé qué hacer, va a ser en un restaurante muy elegante.-Comentó Marlín a su amiga _

_-No te preocupes por eso, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, pero para asegurarlo…-Sara sacó algo de su bolsa tres frascos de esencias.- Estos frascos pertenecen a un poco de mis perfumes favoritos que me los regalo mi madre, uno es de frambuesa, otro de jazmín y el último es de gardenias, tal vez si los combinamos creemos nuestro propio perfume, si no resulta un desastre podrías usarlo en tu cita con Justin y así lo hechizarás-Sara le guiñó el ojo y en seguida Marlín soltó una risita y se dirigió a uno de sus cajones y sacó un frasco d perfume vacío._

_Comenzaron a mezclar y resultó que su combinación de aromas era deliciosa, Marlín vació la sustancia en el frasco y al día siguiente Sara llevó otro frasco ara tener un poco ella, prometieron que nunca compartirían el secreto de su perfume y solamente ellas podían usarlo, cada vez que se les acababa volvían a juntar los tres perfumes._

-¡Marlín!-Gritó Sara y enseguida abrazó a su amiga

-¿me recuerdas? ¡amiga! Me diste el susto más grande de mi vida.

Así pasaron los días y Sara iba recordando cada vez más y más hasta llega al punto de recordar todo, excepto un muy importante detalle, Ian.

-¿Hola?-Ian entró a la habitación de Sara

-Hola,…..Ian ¿cierto?

-Si soy Ian, ten te traje esto tal vez me recuerdes con esto-Ian sacó de su bolsillo la sortija de compromiso que le había reglado a Sara aquella vez que le pidió que untarán sus vidas para siempre.

Los ojos se les llenaron de lágrimas a ambos Sara recordó a la perfección aquella escena y se acordó de Ian.

Dieron de alta a Sara y se fijó la fecha de la boda otra vez y al fin llegó el día más feliz en la vida de ambos.

Pasó un año más para todos y hace aproximadamente cinco meses que Ricardo le propuso matrimonio a Victoria, pocos días antes de la boda Victoria fue a visitar a Musa.

-Y ¿qué haces aquí Victoria?-dijo Musa desconcertada por su visita

-Pues iba a pedirle un favor, bueno yo, siento que no me veo…lo suficiente…bonita para la boda y usted es una mujer muy hermosa y pensé que podría ayudarme.

-Pero por supuesto que si muchacha, pero no creo poder hacerlo sola.

Musa pensó en la persona indicada para aquel trabajo, ella citó a Victoria en un café muy lindo que estaba en una de las calles que tenía las mejores, más prestigiosas y caras tiendas de la dimensión.

Musa llevaba unos jeans entubados y unas botas negras un poco debajo de las rodillas, y una chaqueta blanca con un cinturón negro en su cintura y totalmente pegado a su cuerpo, ella a pesar de su edad conservaba su figura envidiada y amada por su esposo. Victoria llevaba unos pantalones a cuadros rojo, verde y rayas grises, junto con una chamarra verde pino y unos tenis bastantes viejos y sucios, Musa venía con una amiga la cual traía un abrigo rojo con un cinturón como el de Musa igual en negro y unos guantes, debajo un vestido rojo y unas botas negras con botones dorados a un costado.

-Hola Victoria-Dijo Musa que se sentó en la mesa donde estaba la chica- Ella es mi amiga Stella

-Mucho gusto-Dijo Victoria estrechando la mano de Stella.

-Igualmente, y bien, quieren tomar un café y después irnos a hacer milagros-Dijo la rubia

-¡Stella!-exclamó Musa a su amiga

-No hay problema Musa ella tiene razón.

Las chicas tomaron un café y después fueron a la primera tienda.

-Bien, el cambio no será solo por el día de la boda más bien por el resto de tu existencia-Dijo Stella

-De acuerdo, ilumínenme

-Primero, no quiero que vuelvas a usar eso, por favor-Dijo Musa señalado su vestuario

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?-Respondió Victoria examinándose

-Nada, es solo que pareces árbol de navidad querida.-Dijo Stella

-¿te gusta este conjunto?

-Sí, me veo tan…guau-Dijo Victoria frente al espejo en donde lucía una hermosa camisa rosa con pequeñas rayas verticales en púrpura claro y unos jeans azul fuerte casi nergos como los de Musa.

-¿Y ese otro?

-No me veo tan mal-Este conjunto era más juvenil, una camiseta larga hasta la cadera, en amarillo con un dibujo de una flor decorada alrededor, en negro y unos leggings en gris fuerte.

Pasaron de tienda en tienda e iban comprando, todo a cortesía de Musa ya que a Victoria no le alcanzaba ni para comprar una pulsera de ahí, ella era alumna becada en la escuela de Ricardo, en realidad ella era clase media.

-Muchísimas gracias Sra. Elantris no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco

-No hay problema para eso somos las suegras, ahora es momento de tu cambio de imagen

Fueron al salón de belleza más prestigioso de esa zona, le depilaron las cejas, le hicieron mascarilla, le cortaron el cabello y mil y una cosas que le hicieron a petición de estas dos mujeres adineradas y con deseos de ver a Victoria como a una princesa el día de su boda.

Al fin llegó ese día y Ricardo recibió la visita de una persona que hace mucho y no mencionábamos.

-¿puedo pasar?-Dijo entre abriendo la puerta.

-Claro papá, pasa

-Me alegro mucho de que te vayas a casar

-Gracias, estoy muy nervioso

-No tienes por qué estarlo, te aseguro que hoy empiezan los días más felices de tu vida, ella te amará, te cuidará, te entenderá y será tu amiga siempre, y lo más importante, algo que siempre recordaré me hizo sentir tu madre, que nunca más estaría solo.

-Eso es muy hermoso papá, yo espero que Victoria y yo podamos ser como ustedes algún día, los admiro muchísimo.

-Y nosotros estamos tan orgullosos de ustedes así como de tus hermanos.

-Toma papá-Dijo mientras abría uno de los cajones y sacaba un dibujo enmarcado-Ahora sabes qué es.

-¿Interrumpo?-Dijo Musa entrando a la habitación-Ricky, ya casi es hora de que salgas.

Riven y Musa dejaron a solas a su hijo para que se preparara, mientras Riven observaba aquel dibujo eran unos dibujitos malhechos con crayones un niño pequeño que tenía arriba escrito "yo" y otro que era más grande y que decía "papá" , entonces Riven recordó aquel día.

_Había sido citado por la maestra de Ricardo el cuál iba en segundo de primaria, la maestra le indicó a Riven dónde estaba su hijo, él continuaba en el salón sentado en su escritorio con una cara de malhumorado, Riven se acercó._

_-Hola, ¿me quieres decir qué pasó? ¿por qué les gritaste a esos niños?_

_-Ellos se burlaron de mi dibujo_

_-¿Puedo verlo?_

_-No_

_-¿Algún día sabré lo que es?_

_-No_

_-Bien, no hay problema, pero sea lo que sea no tienes por qué avergonzarte, si se burlan es asunto de ellos no tuyo, prométeme que nunc más reaccionarás así ¿OK?_

_-Está bien lo prometo_

Riven no pudo contenerse y sacó unas cuantas lágrimas, cuando comenzó la ceremonia por el pasillo de la iglesia todos se quedaron perplejos de la novia tan hermosa que iba saliendo, ahora usaba lentes de contacto y su piel blanca se apreciaba más, se podría decir que la novia más hermosa del mundo.

La ceremonia acabó y todos se fueron a sus casas, Victoria y Ricardo a su luna de miel y así termina todo…por ahora

**Al fin acabé!! Son las 11:37 PM y acabé por fin lo hice!! Me alegro tanto volver a actualizar un poco precipitado lo del regreso de su memoria pero no se me ocurrió nada más jeje bueno nos vemos. **


	24. Una amiga inusual

_Hola!! Jaja ya se habían olvidado de mi verdad??? Perdón tuve ciertos inconvenientes se descompuso mi compu nuevamente y otras cosillas más así que…que lo disfruten_

Cinco años después de la boda de Victoria y Ricardo, dos preciosos retoñitos habían nacido; Laura y Edward, Sara e Ian tenían una hija, Ileana, y Marlin y Justin a la preciosa Yamelín los pequeños tenían cinco años, cuatro años, seis años y siete años respectivamente.

Laura era una chica muy linda, tenía la piel de su madre, el cabello igual al negro de su madre, la nariz de su padre y boca fina y delgada con ojos idénticos a los de Victoria.

Edward, hermano pequeño de Laura, era igual a Ricardo eso era todo lo que tenía que decirse, su carácter, aunque no se le desarrollaba aún, pues tenía escasos cuatro años, era idéntico al de su abuelo, era berrinchudo y al parecer estaba un poco enojado porque sentía que su hermana estaba siempre primero ante sus padres.

Ileana, era una niña muy linda la piel, el cabello y los ojos de Sara, pero tenía su belleza única y particular que la hacía parecer soñadora y tierna, como su padre.

Yamelín era una niña muy especial, alegre con ese carácter tan especial que tenía su madre, mezcla de Musa y Riven, era muy agradable, alegre, fuerte, tenaz, entre otras cualidades; su aspecto era con la piel y ojos de su madre, el cabello del mismo tono al de su padre.

Edward estaba sentado en un columpio, con la cabeza baja, mirando el suelo, apenas meciéndose con la punta de sus pies y dejando que aquel frío día de otoño lo envolviera, se sentía furioso, uno de esos días que sientes que todo te va mal, el niño no tenía amigos, a pesar de lo sencillo que es hacer amistad con alguien a esa edad, en el pequeño parque de juegos del jardín de niños todos jugaban en diferentes lugares menos ahí, en los columpios todos los pequeños decían que no había que ir ahí pues se encontrarían a ese niño raro; Edward solo alzó la mirada un poco para mirar a lo lejos un grupito de niñas susurrándose entre ellas algo para luego girar la cabeza hacía él y soltar una carcajada, el sólo frunció las cejas y pronunció para sí mismo:

- ¿quién las necesita? Yo no necesito a nadie-Dijo él sin saber que las mismas palabras fueron alguna vez pronunciadas por Riven, volvió a voltear y las niñas salieron corriendo muertas de la risa al irse se alcanzó a ver otro grupito de niñas acercándose, ahí estaba Laura, ella les dijo algo a sus amigas pero aún así ellas parecían no querer acceder a lo que les pedía así que les dijo algo más y fue acercándose a su hermano y se sentó en el columpio que estaba a un lado del niño, mientras sus amigas observaban a lo lejos.

- ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con otros niños?-Dijo Laura meciéndose al igual que su hermano, ligeramente.

- Porque me tratarían igual que tus amigas-Respondió con un tono seco y volteando a ver al grupo de niñas que al verlo gritaron y se fueron corriendo-Como a un bicho raro

- No es verdad ellas…

- No querían acercarse a mi ¿cierto?-Interrumpió Edward. Laura lo miró un segundo y suspiró pensando en algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor.

- Es que…ellas no te conocen, se dejan llevar, por lo que dicen de ti…pero deberías de ser más amigable nunca hablas, ni te ríes y en tus dibujos solo pones monstruos o castillos tenebrosos y nos asustas.

- ¡¿Tú también piensas que soy raro entonces?!-Gritó el pequeño estallando en ira-Claro, como tú eres perfecta y a la maestra siempre le gustan tus dibujos y mis padres están tan orgullosos de ti, ¡ya vete! Solo vienes a amargarme más el día.

La niña asustada y triste se retiró para buscar a sus amigas, aquel pequeño se parecía increíblemente a Riven, envidiaba y odiaba a Laura igual que Riven a Sky, es más odiaba a toda su familia, odiaba a su madre, siempre tan sonriente como si todo estuviera bien, tan perfecta igual que su hermana, su padre un completo inútil a su parecer era igual de alegre y bromista que Laura y su madre, sus tíos eran tan cursis al igual que su prima Ileana, claro que a ella casi no la veía pues la habían mandado a un internado en España para que aprendiera más cosas y conociera el mundo, sus padres la visitaban muy frecuentemente ya que la querían demasiado, lo que aumentaba mas su odio hacia ellos, "ese trío de cursis", era lo que pensaba cada vez que se mencionaban en alguna conversación, sus otros tíos tampoco eran de su agrado al igual que sus abuelos ni Musa e increíblemente Riven le parecían, todos comentaban que el niño era idéntico a Riven lo cual al niño no le parecía agradar mucho, Riven había cambiado tanto que Edward pensaba que era un viejo ridículo y cursi cuando estaba con su abuela o hablando de ella, pero a la que más odiaba era a Yamelín, esa "bruja" la despreciaba con su alma, toda su familia la apreciaba tanto y era tan "agradable" para todos, como odiaba su manera de ser.

Los días pasaron y llegó el día más odiado por Edward, el cumpleaños de Laura, sus padres los llevó al parque donde se la pasaron muy bien, todos, excepto el niño que de nuevo estaba en los columpios, una extraña se acercó y se sentó junto al niño, él la miró extrañado y ella le devolvió una sonrisa, la mujer aparentaba unos cincuenta, muy bien cuidada, era delgada, traía un "pants" café con una gorra de la cual le salía su cabello rubio, solo tenía unas cuantas líneas de expresión alrededor de los ojos y boca pero eso era todo, el niño desconcertado miró de arriba abajo a la mujer y le dijo:

- ¿Quién diablos eres tú?-Preguntó intrigado el niño

- Soy Débora, pero tu dime Debby, oye, yo te he visto por aquí y al estar en tu kínder te puedo ver por el enrejado de su jardín de juegos-La mujer hablaba con esa sonrisa que tenía en su cara que podría ser sarcástica, casi macabra. Hablaba con un tono que parecía de niña buena, aunque era obvio que esta mujer daba miedo Edward le siguió la corriente.

- Y… ¿qué quieres Debby?

- Sólo quiero ser tu amiga, soy solitaria como tú, una vez tenía un amigo, era mi hermano, pero murió, más bien lo mataron, una familia sin corazón-Contestó sin quitar dicha expresión de su cara.

- Yo no soy amigo de mi hermana, la odio, nadie lo entiende

- Yo lo entiendo, te entiendo, es una niña que es "perfecta" a los ojos de todos pero no lo es, no merece ser tratada así, muchos dicen que es envidia pero no es así-Debby parecía congeniar con Edward, tenían los mismos ideales, así que el niño se sintió en confianza para seguir hablando.

- Eso es exactamente lo que pienso yo.

- Conocía una chica así, todos la creían genial, era todo lo que todos querían, la siguen queriendo tanto hasta el momento, no merece nada de lo que tiene por haber destruido mi vida.

Debby y Edward siguieron viéndose, ya sea a través del enrejado de su kínder o los domingos en el parque, charlaban, reían un rato, se contaban historias, un domingo Edward no fue al parque, al siguiente día en la escuela Debby fue a hablar con él como siempre por el enrejado.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste al parque?-Preguntó Debby del otro lado del enrejado al niño

- Fui al peor día de mi vida

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Fue el cumpleaños de mi abuela, Musa-Dijo el niño desanimado, cuando este pronuncio el nombre de su abuela la sonrisa que parecía imborrable de Debby desapareció se quedó callada unos segundos y luego volvió a sonreír pero un poco más forzado, la sonrisa trataba de caer y ella la sostenía, Edward escuchó a la maestra diciendo que era hora de regresar el solo se despidió con un gesto.

Siguió pasando tiempo, una semana completa, vinieron de visita Musa y Riven, este último el domingo se quedó en casa con Ricardo mientras Musa y Victoria llevaban a los niños, al parque.

- Me alegra que todos estén bien, Ricardo y tu están haciendo un estupendo trabajo como padres-Dijo Musa a Victoria, no estaban sentadas en la misma banca donde siempre, esta vez Musa sugirió dar una caminata.

- Muchas gracias

- ¿Quién es ella? Victoria ¿conoces a esa mujer?- Dijo Musa preocupada al ver a su nieto con Debby, Victoria le respondió con la cabeza que no y ambas corrieron hacia el niño.

- ¡Aléjese de mi nieto! ¿quién es Ud.?-Dijo Musa cargando a Edward fuera del columpio, la sonrisa de Debby se vuelve a ir pero ahora no regresa, solo mueve un poco la boca para dejar salir una risita que le erizaría la piel a cualquiera.

- ¡Tú me quitaste a o que más amaba en el mundo, arruinaste mi vida!-Dijo con mucha furia

- ¿Quién eres tú?-Respondió con miedo Musa

- Soy Débora, Débora Thompson-A Musa se le abrieron los ojos cuando mencionó su apellido.

- Me quitaste a mi hermano, ¡tú!, ahora me vengaré-Dijo con tanta rabia que se le salían las lágrimas, sacó una navaja y trató de clavársela a Musa, pero ella se defendió, mientras ellas se forcejeaban Victoria corrió con Edward y buscó a Laura para llamar a la policía.

Afortunadamente nada malo pasó en lo que llegaba la autoridad, por intento de homicidio la iban a meter a la cárcel, pero se objetó que padecía de sus facultades por la pérdida de Barry, así que la mandaron al manicomio cuando se la llevaban los policías Edward la miraba de lejos y la mujer le gritaba "¡véngame! Fui la única amiga que has tenido ¡véngame! Ella me lo quitó todo".

El niño solo la miraba y no decía nada la miró irse poco a poco hasta desaparecer.

_Ese niño macabro me da miedo, mientras escribo este capi es de noche y no sé si este niño macabro me quitará el sueño wuaca wuaca jaja!! Laura en honor a mi amix Lauris y Edward en honor a Cinthia 1000 de besos a todos y seguirán las dedicatorías de nombres no se preocupen jaja!_


End file.
